Deception
by Anzhela
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts and everything is changing. It's the typical slightly cliche love story with a little added deception. But will all end well for Draco and Hermione, or will the stress be too much? Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

AN: New story already complete so chapters should be regular. Not all of it will be like the Prologue.

**Prologue**

_His lips left a trail of fire in their wake as they moved down her neck. Hermione moaned as a passion she had never felt before gripped her soul. Their clothes lay scattered on the floor and Hermione was currently watching as the blonde head of Draco Malfoy moved down her body, his talented fingers working their incredible magic doing things she didn't think were possible, reaching points she didn't even know were there as they dipped in and out of her, his thumb rubbing circles over her swollen clit._

_Hermione gripped the expensive sheets of the four-poster bed below her, writhing as the pleasure mounted. She was amazed at the powerful pull she felt towards the boy who was her friend's arch-nemesis. Amazed at the power his voice had over her, the voice that was now purring in her ear._

"_You won't regret this." Draco smiled an honest smile, something that was a rarity in the Malfoy bloodline. He leaned down to once again claim her lips in a searing kiss, seemingly the only kind that they shared. He trailed his long fingers up her body to her jaw, tracing them up her face to her hair, his long digits entangling themselves into her silky brunette curls._

_Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she melted into a kiss that never failed to send shivers down her spine, no matter how many times their lips joined as one. She gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt Draco push into her, stretching her walls to encompass his length._

_Draco grinned at her expression, knowing full well that is was he who made the Gryffindor Princess cry out, writhe and moan beneath him. He ran his nose along her collarbone, as they began to move together, in perfect harmony._

_All coherent thought was driven from Hermione's mind as their pace increased and Draco sucked on her neck, causing a small red mark to form, joining the others that dotted the supple skin over her body. Hermione moaned as Draco transferred his attention from her neck to her breasts, lavishing each one with attention in turn, sucking and kneading. She knew that she had never felt anything like this before, and that no-one could make her feel it again, only Draco Malfoy had that power over her, only he could make her loose all her inhibitions in such a wonderful manner._

_Slowly, drawing out her pleasure, until she was begging for mercy, Draco coaxed Hermione to her climax, until she came, screaming his name. Unable to hold on for long, Draco joined her with a grunt and a groan. He collapsed and rolled to the side allowing her to breathe. Hermione turned her head to the side._

"_No regrets." She whispered, more to herself than anything, still riding out the heavenly feeling._

_Draco heard her and turned on his side to face her, trailing his fingers over her breasts, and down her flat stomach, circling her belly button and tracing lazy patterns on her creamy skin. Hermione sighed blissfully and closed her eyes, revelling in the bliss that surrounded her as she sunk into a deep sleep._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Staring, Stuttering and Not Quite Believ

**Chapter 1: Staring, Stuttering and Not Quite Believing**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, dutifully eating her porridge. She felt a pair of eyes on her and lifted her head to search. Her gaze landed on the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed resigned, and dipped her head back to her breakfast, pointedly looking anywhere bar the Slytherin table.

It had been like this for weeks now, everywhere she went, and everything she did, those grey orbs followed her, watching her and what she did and how she did it. Now her only safe-haven was her dormitory and the Gryffindor common room. Even when she was moving between classes, Draco Malfoy always seemed to pop up, always watching silently. Plus, by spending all her time in Gryffindor tower she was beginning to feel slightly stifled by Harry and Ron

At first, Hermione had put it down to curiosity and trusted that soon enough he would get bored with her mundane life and leave her be. After all she was just the same as any other student at Hogwarts and she definitely didn't consider herself anything worth watching. However, when Draco continued to watch her Hermione got more uncomfortable, as she trusted that now he was doing it to simply freak her out or cause her to become paranoid and unnerved. Nothing bad ever seemed to happen when she was on her own and Draco did nothing to give her any reason to worry, if anything he was almost civil when she ran into him once or twice.

Now his persistent staring had seeped into her dreams, contaminating even her subconscious and Hermione was worried. Worried because she had dream-cheated on Ron and if she was truthful with herself, her dream had been better than her reality with Ron, even now she blushed red when thinking about what she had dreamt. Hermione glanced up, checking that no-one had noticed her suddenly flaming cheeks, only Draco was still watching; now smirking slightly at her red face, his humour lighting up his pale features.

She couldn't deny that Ron was a good boyfriend, or that he was sweet to her, but he lacked any of the passion that was in her dream and he definitely didn't make her heart flutter or her panties wet just by looking at her, the way Draco did. Ron was lovely and a great boyfriend, kind and caring, but her dreams were putting things in perspective, Ron was nothing compared to Dream Draco. Hermione groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going, baby?" Ron asked half-heartedly, far more interested in his bacon.

"Oh, I just..." _have got to get away from Draco's eyes_, "...forgot something. I'll see you in class." Hermione bent to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which Ron blatantly ignored, and headed out of the hall, all the time avoiding Draco's gaze as best as possible.

Once the doors of the great hall had shut firmly behind her, Hermione let out a sigh and headed for the marble staircase, intending to go straight to transfiguration and be early, rather than stay at breakfast endure the torture of Draco's stare. Draco's incessant glare was a constant reminder of her dream, and more importantly her dream-cheating, something that was ever resting on her conscious. But before she could put one step on the stairs, she heard a highly fake cough behind her, the kind that was designed to catch her attention.

"Ahem." Hermione whirled around, heart pounding in anticipation and faced a smirking Malfoy; the very person she had expected yet did not want to see. "You're looking a bit hot under the collar, Granger." Hermione crossed her arms, determined to hold her own and ignore the hormones racing through her system that were practically yelling her to jump him there and then.

"And what, pray tell, is it to do with you?" Hermione asked, mentally looking for escape routes from the conversation.

"Oh it's everything to do with me." Draco chuckled, a sly smirk forming on his lips which only increased the rapid pounding of Hermione's heart. "Since you've been fantasising about me." Hermione's eyes widened and a tell-tale blush crept up her cheeks for the second time that morning while all thoughts of escape vanished from her mind in shock.

"I h-have not." Hermione denied instantly, but even she couldn't make herself believe that lie and she could tell it held no credit for Draco, either. It can't have helped that she both stuttered and immediately tried to avoid his gaze, knowing the truth was plainly visible in hers.

"Of course you have." Draco said, moving closer to her. "You can't help it; I bet I'm even in your dreams." Hermione's eyes opened wide, shocked at his shrewd conclusions, knowing he was right on the truth. Her shock plainly told Draco that his guess was correct. He walked behind her, whispering in her ear. "I know you're in mine." Hermione shuddered as his breath whispered past her ear, making her squirm. "You can't hide from this forever." Strong muscular arms snaked round her waist, pulling her against him. She immediately revelled in the feeling, humming slightly as she unwisely relaxed, feeling content. "I can give you so much more than the twin idiots could ever even imagine."

"I-I...uh." Hermione tried to form a logical answer, something she was usually very apt at, but her brain was sending her mouth scrambled signals. Draco chuckled again, the sound vibrating through his chest to Hermione, making her let out a small gasp as the vibrations travelled straight to her core.

"You will be mine." Draco tilted her head back towards his with a lean finger and bent his neck in order to place a small sweet kiss on her lips. Draco walked away, leaving her standing there, wanting more.

Draco strolled confidently back into the great hall a smug grin lighting his face, and sat back in his place next to Blaise, immediately continuing his blueberry pancake.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked, slightly distracted by a passing blonde seventh year Ravenclaw.

"She wants me, bad. I tell you, by the end of this week I'll have her begging. It's so obvious those twits, Potter and Weasley suffocate her. She has passion and they don't have the brains to see it." Blaise nodded along to Draco's words. "It's ridiculous. I've never seen a more powerful witch and all they ever seem to want her for are her homework skills. They stifle her completely, it's disgusting really." Blaise grunted. "Are you even listening to me, Zabini?"

"Uh, sure, Hermione's a goddess and Stupid and Stupider can't see it and don't worship her as she deserves."

"You never listen, this is important to me."

"Draco, you have been wittering on about Hermione for weeks, and it is always the same arguments and comments, it may be important to you but would you please shut up about it at least until the end of breakfast?"

"Fine." Draco scowled. "But you are right, she dates Weaselbee and he can't spare ten seconds to really work out how lucky he is, never mind pay her the attention she deserves." Blaise looked at Draco; utter annoyance etched on his handsome features. Blaise angrily wacked him on the back of his head, and stood up.

"I'll see you in class, Malfoy. Please learn to shut up." Blaise stalked out of the hall, thoroughly sick of hearing Draco sing Hermione's praises like there was no tomorrow and no other woman on the planet, at that.

Blaise was not a one woman man; he preferred to be able to pick and choose depending on his mood at the time, never holding on to the same girl for longer than a week. Draco had once been the same, but once he realised that everything he ever wanted was Hermione, he focused on making her his, by quite literally staring her down it seemed. Blaise was shocked that it was working, it was the most unorthodox method he had ever heard, but he knew that if anybody was capable of seducing a girl it was Draco Malfoy.

Blaise walked out of the great hall and scowled when he saw that his path down to the dungeons was blocked by two gossiping fifth year girls, his scowl faded slightly when he really looked at them, realising that they weren't bad to look at. In fact they looked like something he could add to his collection. Blaise had written an extensive list of every girl he had ever dated. Naturally including all of his one night stands, which were admittedly the majority of his dating record.

Blaise leant against a nearby pillar, uncomplaining, to watch the two girls converse. He couldn't quite work out why he recognised them or who they were. He had evidently seen them around the castle before, but he had a niggling feeling that he had perhaps spoken to one of them in passing. One was white-blonde, a dreamy expression coating her face. The other, the one that was more familiar to Blaise, had long red hair, a beautiful figure and an entrancing laugh.

Watching the beautiful red-headed girl, Blaise decided then and there that she would be his. And maybe if he was feeling lucky he would bed the blonde too. It was time he used his Italian roots that were the source of his good looks, and his charming persona to their full advantage, though he could admit to using them many times before to get the woman of his choosing. They had never yet failed.

He spied a gap between the wall and the red-head and took his chance to make her notice him. He walked between them, his muscular chest barely passing with an inch to spare. Just as he was about to step away from the pair, he reached out a hand and squeezed.

Ginny jumped, and whipped her head around, her green eyes flashing dangerously, almost everyone knew the Ginny Weasley was powerful and not one to rile or feel up in the corridors. "Please tell me that you did not just pinch my ass." Ginny flipped her hair, hands on her hips striking an intimidating pose so much that even Luna drew back from her a little bit. Ginny was just itching to throw a hex, wanting to take down the cocky ass that dared to touch her.

"What can I say? I'm not about to lie." Blaise smirked, a trademark Slytherin smirk that simply oozed sex and disappeared down the stairs, leaving a seething, and slightly confused Ginny fuming at the top.

"Stupid, Slytherin jerk!" Ginny yelled, vowing that in future she would always bring her wand to breakfast. Turning to Luna, Ginny spoke in a quieter voice. "What is it with men, do they not get that I do not want to be touched by them." Luna smiled slightly.

"He wasn't bad to look at though, you must admit. At least you attract the sane ones." Luna laughed slightly before she trailed off. "I could really do with a muffin. I'll see you in charms." Ginny stifled her giggles as she watched Luna trail into the great hall, humming to herself happily, evidently eager for her breakfast muffin.

Shaking her head, Ginny began her trek up the staircase. She had misplaced her charms homework and she had a feeling she had left it in the library after asking Hermione for some help with the conclusion.

While she walked, Ginny considered the Slytherin. Luna was right, he was definitely something to look at, but she knew that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Especially when that particular book was a Slytherin. This was why she had settled down with Harry. After all, Ginny reasoned, he wasn't all that bad to look at, and all the Quidditch had done wonders for his muscles. He was definitely sweet to her and she did love him.

But when Ginny thought back to her past relationships, they were just the same as the one she had with Harry. However if she compared them to the short fling she had had with the Slytherin in her year, Danny Harper, she sighed. That fling had been more heated and more exciting than anything she had experienced before. Though that may partially have been because their relationship was all sex and they had to keep it secret.

"Why isn't life easy?" Ginny mumbled as she entered the library. She moved through the tall shelves and past the empty tables, until she found the place she had been working the night before. Just as she had anticipated, lying on the floor was a rolled up piece of parchment. Ginny opened it, checking that is was indeed her work, before stuffing it in her bag.

She turned to leave, but spotted a lone figure, sat at a desk, staring blankly at the wall, a book sat on the table in front of her, closed. Ginny walked over and seated herself opposite Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny slid her hand across to where Hermione's was lying on the table and clasped it in her own, peering into her friends eyes.

"Hmm?" Hermione blinked, her eyes clearing, and she smiled. "Oh no I'm fine Gin, I was just thinking." She glanced at her watch. "Actually, I better get to class, as should you." Hermione stood up, grabbing her bag from where it sat on the ground and exited the library without so much as a wave for her friend.

Ginny stared after her, slightly confused at her friend's odd behaviour. She glanced at her own watch. "Ah, shit." She mumbled, dismissing any and all thoughts about Hermione's odd behaviour and hurried off to class.

Just outside the library doors, Hermione stopped, pressed against the wall and waited until Ginny had blindly hurried past. Once she had, Hermione began to follow at her own calm pace in order to give herself time to mull her thoughts over. She was most confused about the events of the great hall earlier that morning. She knew that as soon as she got to class, Malfoy would be there, undoubtedly watching her persistently. She was striving to put it off as long as possible, knowing her blush would not remain unnoticed all day. Even if putting it off meant that book smart Hermione Granger was purposely late for class.


	3. Potions, Pastimes and Exceeding Expectat

**Chapter 2: Potions, Pastimes and Exceeding Expectations**

Hermione slipped through the door, into her second period potions class. She had taken the long route down from transfiguration in order to give Malfoy the slip so he wouldn't follow her through the crowded corridors. But no matter how she tried, she still had to endure a double period potions lesson with the Slytherin sat no further than two feet away from her.

Hermione carefully took her seat between her best friends just as Slughorn stood up to tell the class the objective of that day's lesson.

"Excellent, everyone's present." Slughorn clapped his hand to call all attention to him, though after years of Snape's teaching, the sixth year students automatically quietened when the dungeon door closed. "Today I want to try something different. Previously you have all worked on your own individual potions and have often produced marvellous results." Slughorn paused briefly to shoot a proud glance over at Harry causing Hermione to scowl. "For a change I'm going to pair you up and you're going to be working on a far more complex potion."

"Sir, what potions will we be making?" Asked Harry, his hand in the air and Hermione glared at him. That was the question that she was going to ask.

"Yeah, and who will are partners be?" Ron chimed in. Hermione crossed her fingers under the desk, hoping beyond hope that she would be placed with Terry Boot, or anther Ravenclaw and not Harry with his book, or Ron with his inattentiveness. Hermione blanched and closed her eyes. _Not Malfoy, definitely not Malfoy._ She began to chant in her head, practically praying that her luck would hold.

"I'll tell you your partners in a minute Mr. Weasley and as for the potion; you will each be working on a different Medicinal Potion. These aren't all necessarily difficult potions, however with them being used for healing, every ingredient needs to be added perfectly, and some can't be chopped until the potion is ready for them. Henceforth, you will need an extra set of hands, though I do expect you to work equally on this." Slughorn reached over to his desk to grab a scroll of parchment. "Now for your partners. I've tried to put you in pairs of different houses yet equal ability so that you're working with different people for a change, and that no-one is overshadowed. Let me tell you that isn't as easy as it sounds." Slughorn gave them a wink. "Harry Potter, you're with Terry Boot." Harry dutifully picked up his bag and walked over to wear Terry was standing, Hermione bit her lip. She was expecting to be paired with Terry. "Ronald Weasley and Ernie McMillan," Slughorn continued as the pairs moved together, "Michael Corner and Millicent Bulstrode, Lisa Turpin and Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Padma Patil."

Hermione swore under her breath as Slughorn finished the list of pairings. She grabbed her bag, grimacing and headed over to where Draco sat amongst the other Slytherins. Hermione was glad that Millicent Bulstrode had moved to join Michael Corner as opposed to working next to the pair as Hermione disliked both of them. She was also pleased to see that Theo Nott had left too. She had hoped that the Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, may have offered some support, but she was gazing adoringly at the Italian Slytherin. Hermione sighed as she watched Blaise soak up the attention, smirking happily.

Hermione carefully sat with her eyes downcast, hoping to avoid any communication, at least until they had to start their still unknown potion. Slughorn reached them last and glanced down his list.

"You two will be concocting a Blood-Replenishing Potion." Slughorn waved his wand and a book floated from his desk and landed in front of Hermione. "Your recipe is in there and the ingredients are in the store cupboard." Slughorn gave them a grin and walked back to his desk to grade essays while the sixth years began their work.

Hermione opened the book and flicked immediately to the correct page. She had recently taken this book out of the library in order to look at some of the potions used in medicine, a route she was considering as a future career.

"What do we need?" Draco asked quietly from his seat. Hermione sighed resigned, there was no way she would get away with no contact, and she needed his help to make the potion as they had been given a relatively complex one.

"Here." Hermione placed the book open on the correct page on the desk in front of them so that they could both pour over the pages together. "There are some odd ingredients in this, not necessarily in the store room, either."

"You're not joking. Dragons blood, Valerian root, Graphorn horn. Re'em blood? Is that right?" Draco eyes were wide in shock at the unusual ingredient.

"Re'em blood?" Hermione echoed. "I wouldn't have thought they had that in school!"

"No, Father acquired some once, but it was straight off the black market. He paid a hefty price for it too. Oh look," Draco pointed, "stewed lacewing fly, I hope Slughorn has some of that pre-stewed or we will be here for a month."

"Why don't you go and ask about the lacewing flies and the re'em blood from Slughorn and I'll get the other ingredients, provided I can find them, out of the store cupboard. I hope they have some Salamander blood, mines run out." Hermione began to walk away, followed by Draco.

"Don't worry about the Salamander blood, I've got some." Draco smiled, before veering around the cauldrons to speak to their teacher.

Hermione continued into the store cupboard, carrying the book open on the correct page so she could fetch the right ingredients.

She was browsing the shelves, looking for powdered Graphorn horn when Harry entered laughing.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry grinned. "How's working with Malfoy going? I see he's got you doing all the work." Harry reached up and took down a small bottle labelled Flobberworm Mucus.

"Malfoy's fine and he hasn't left me to do all the work, he's getting lacewing flies and re'em blood from Professor Slughorn." Hermione smiled, finally locating the jar she was searching for.

"As long as he isn't giving you any hassle." Harry smiled, walking out to rejoin Terry Boot to work on their potion.

Hermione pulled down the jar and looked out the door, lost in thought. Harry was right, Draco hadn't given her any hassle, he hadn't done anything except be a perfectly respectable potions partner. Hermione frowned, _was he up to something?_ Hermione shook her head; she was being paranoid after years of suspecting the worst from any Slytherin that crossed her path. Throwing all negative thoughts out of her mind so as not to pre-judge her potions partner, she walked back to their cauldron to start a fire.

Draco walked back to Hermione through the now heated room, carrying a small bottle of re'em blood that could contain no more than five drops and a large jar of pre-stewed lacewing flies.

"I've got them. But one of us needs to look after the re'em blood until tomorrow as we have to leave the potion to settle for twenty-four hours, so I'm suggesting you do so as you are clearly the responsible one." Draco grinned, placing the small vial next to the book. "How far have you gotten?"

"Not far, I've boiled the water and added the salamander blood and the dragon blood, could you stir? I need to open this jar of eel eyes." Hermione handed the potion-proof stirrer over and Draco began to stir exactly as was described in the instructions: 10 times alternatively clockwise and anti-clockwise.

The rest of the lesson passed in much the same way. They worked together in seamless harmony, switching for stirring to opening or adding ingredients with no quarrels. Draco for one was pleased to have the chance to actually work with Hermione, spend some time with her without either of their friends hovering over them.

Draco had always had the problem of idealising women. Pansy had seemed perfect in fourth year, but as soon as Draco had spent less than a week in her constant company, he had learnt all her annoying habits; her constant gossiping, pruning and undermining behaviour were so much that Draco got out and fast.

He had been watching Hermione for years, out of curiosity at first and sometimes to get some well aimed insults in, but he had soon learned the rhythm of her life and the way she dealt with her friends.

At the beginning of fifth year, he had caught sight of her boarding the train and had wondered who the new student was, until he saw her entering the great hall for the feast. He only recognised who she was because she was naturally flanked by the ever famous Potter and slightly less known Weasley.

He remembered being so shocked that he had asked Blaise for confirmation.

"_Blaise, is that Hermione Granger?" Draco nudged his friend and indicated the Gryffindor table where the trio were taking their seats._

"_God, it is. She looks good." Blaise's eyes were carefully tracked on Hermione's every movement._

_Draco appraised her from his place. Her hair was no longer bushy, but fell in naturally loose curls past her shoulder. Her features had been outlined with make-up ridding her of her usual bossy persona. And Draco couldn't ignore that her school uniform, though unflattering, somehow still looked good on a figure that was usually hidden behind robes and out of sight._

"_Whoa." Draco blinked removing himself from his reverie, and looked at Blaise, who was looking at him with a highly disapproving look on his Italian features._

"_She's just a girl." Blaise said, trying his best to stop Draco obsessing over the Gryffindor princess. "She isn't worth it."_

"_Oh she is." Draco countered, smiling lightly. "She's Hermione Granger."_

Draco watched the witch in fascination as she carefully added three pinches of powdered Graphorn horn. She was meticulous with every part of her potion making, a woman after his own, slightly OCD heart.

"Right, the potion is exactly the correct colour, a pale pink, we have to leave it for twenty-four hours before we can add the rest of the ingredients and we have ten minutes until the bell rings." Hermione smiled happily at herself.

Her potion had worked and she had no quarrel with Draco. Plus, she could see that Harry was struggling where he was working on his potion with Terry Boot, as they had all been given different books to work from and so Harry couldn't rely on the scribbled notes in the margin.

Hermione sat down on the empty stool next to Draco, grinning at him.

"You're happy." He noted and smiled in spite of himself. _Wave goodbye to keeping up your usual hard shell._ Draco thought.

"I'm allowed to be happy." Hermione looked at Draco, her brown eyes warm and inviting. "Why can't it always be like this?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"No arguments, no insults."

"Oh." Draco's eyes widened as he realise what she was asking, and his brow furrowed as he began to consider the idea. "Because, I'm in Slytherin, it's what I do. It's what I'm expected to do."

"Expectations." Hermione nodded. "Just what I thought. We behave like we do because that is what's expected of us by society. That is what is wrong with the Wizarding world, it is too closed minded."

"That doesn't mean that all the individuals are." Draco said, watching Hermione as she paused at his words.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, and was irrevocably glad when the bell rang and Slughorn called out that they could leave when they had reached the half-way point. She was even more relieved when Harry walked over to her table and practically pulled her out of the door, claiming he was starving.

Hermione was reflective over lunch, barely touching her plate in front of her. Harry and Ron dismissed her behaviour, presuming that as usual she was thinking things that they couldn't understand.

Hermione was in deep thought. She was trying to work out what Draco had meant and the only sensible outcome she could deduce was that Draco wasn't closed minded. He did what he did to protect himself. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of that. She decided that if she was right, then she didn't know Draco Malfoy as well as she thought she did.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was eating hungrily. Blaise had already finished, having just had a free period and came down to lunch early, and was letting his eyes wonder around the hall.

"Your girlfriend looks deep in thought. That can't be good."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, looking at Blaise in slight confusion. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Granger."

"Shut up." Draco put another piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Don't deny it; you'd love to go all Mr. Monogamy on her." Blaise smirked.

"I thought I told you to shut it. Anyway, what about you? Any new conquests lately?"

"A redhead and a blonde. Fifth years I think."

"Would have to be, you've already nailed everyone in our year. The redhead wouldn't be that Weasley girl would it?"

"That's why I recognised her, excellent, she's a feisty one." Blaise grinned. "I'll see you after class; I have an essay to write." Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise left. _Ever the slacker_.

Draco couldn't remember a time when Blaise didn't write an essay more than an hour before it was due in. He chuckled as he turned back to his lunch. At least he knew that he and Hermione had brains in common.


	4. Breakfast, Banter and Little Red

**Chapter 3: Breakfast, Banter and Little Red**

The rest of the day was fairly peaceful for Hermione, despite her constant confusion over Draco. Luckily her constant thought throughout the day had worn her out so she slept a dreamless sleep, leaving her fresh and ready for the day when she woke up in the morning.

She knew that Harry and Ron both had a free period first thing so Hermione didn't bother to wait for them in the common room, letting them sleep in. She excited the portrait hole and got the shock of her life.

"Excellent." A disembodied voice said to her left. Hermione jumped a mile and pulled out her wand, eyes wide and wary, and her brain ticking over all the spells she knew. "Sorry." The voice said and Draco Malfoy appeared with a roguish grin on his face. "I was practising my invisibility charms."

"Well they worked." Hermione said her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. "What are you doing up here anyway? Other than scaring the life out of me."

"I came to pick you up for breakfast."

"Why?" Hermione asked confused, effectively knocking the smile off Draco's neck.

"I was awake early. I was only going to walk you down there and I honestly have been meaning to practise invisibility charms." Draco looked so sincere that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I guess walking down with you wouldn't be so bad."

"Excellent." Draco repeated. "Let's go. I'm sorry about scaring you, that wasn't my intention but I figured I might get my balls hexed off if I waited for you visibly, especially if you came out with Potter and Weasley." The pair began to walk down the corridor.

"Well, _Potter and Weasley_ are still asleep, they have a free period."

"Well then no worries of getting lynched before breakfast."

"Why, is that worse than getting lynched after breakfast?"

"Most definitely, breakfast is the best meal of the day." Draco grinned, winking at her. "I'd feel better about being lynched after breakfast, as I'd have the knowledge that I'd had a very good last meal."

"Yesterday, what did you mean when you said, _that doesn't mean all the individuals are_?" Hermione asked, unable to stop herself with her curiosity peaked and the opportunity ripe. Draco took a deep breath before he responded.

"It meant that I'm not close minded. My Father is, but I am not."

"How do you know?"

"I know because otherwise I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't enjoy your company and instead of wanting to kiss you I'd want to hex you." Draco fell silent and stared at the floor, unknowingly mimicking Hermione who was deep in thought at what she had just been told.

They stayed that way until they reached the doors of the great hall. Before they could enter, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her behind a large pillar.

"Look, I know I'm a lowlife Slytherin and your friends would freak, so would mine and my parents would curse me into next week, but Hermione Granger, I want to date you." Draco pulled Hermione's hand to his lips and brushed them softly along the surface. "I'm not asking for an answer right now, I'm asking you to think about it."

Draco walked away, into the great hall, for the second time in as many days leaving Hermione stunned.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked when Draco sat down as the Slytherin table. "You left for breakfast half an hour ago."

"I took a detour."

"Where to? France?"

"No." Draco glowered at his friend, knowing that he wouldn't be left alone unless he told the truth. "I went to Gryffindor tower, to pick up Hermione."

"Where is she then?" Right on cue Hermione walked through the doors, her brows furrowed and walking into people from the lack of attention she was paying to her surroundings. Blaise watched as she almost sat down at the Hufflepuff table, as opposed to her own. Blaise snorted, "You certainly said something to her, alright."

"Wasn't it you who said and I quote: _tell a girl anything to get them into bed_?"

"Yeah, but you're trying to date her, not fuck her. Be careful what you say. See you second period." Blaise grinned in his usual way and excited the hall, at exactly the same time as a certain redheaded Gryffindor was entering.

"Little Red." Blaise said, effectively getting Ginny's attention.

"I don't appreciate nicknames from Slytherins." Ginny snapped, and stalked back out the great hall, her long hair its usual vibrant colour, her appetite curbed.

"Wait! Ginny, hold on." Blaise hurried after her.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ginny spat his name, doing her best to show her contempt, her wand firmly clutched in her right hand.

"Look, there's a Slytherin party Saturday night and I am formally inviting you."

"Slytherins wouldn't want me there, I'm a blood traitor, remember?"

"I want you there and I'm a Slytherin. If anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with me. Plus it's a Slytherin party, everyone will be trashed they won't care who comes. I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday outside your common room." Not leaving any room for arguments, Blaise walked away down the dungeon stairs. As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range, he began to run. "Shit, I gotta plan a party. The things I do for sex." Blaise muttered before he said the password and entered his common room.

Walking through his common room, he grabbed Theo Nott by the collar and pulled him along into their dormitory.

"I need your help." Blaise winced as he spoke; he wasn't a fan of asking for help, even from his friends.

"What do you need?"

"I need a top of the range Slytherin party on Saturday."

"Saturday? But it's Thursday."

"This is why I need your help, Theo. Can you take care of advertising for me?"

"Sure thing, who are we inviting?"

"All Slytherins, of course and all other fifth years and up and naturally that includes people from other houses." Blaise grinned, this party would be good. Theo's eyes widened in shock.

"You have three days to plan this Blaise!"

"I can do it. Look you do the advertising and I'll get Draco to help with the booze tomorrow and we'll deal with the spells Saturday morning. Simple."

"I hope so. Good luck." Theo smiled and headed out of the dormitory to his first lesson, muttering spells on the way.

In her Charms class, Ginny was panicking. The Slytherin parties were legend in the halls of Hogwarts and the evidence was the number of Slytherin students who often turned up to lessons on a Monday with bad hangovers after an all-weekend party. And Ginny was invited. Formally.

Ginny smiled when Natalie MacDonald sat down next to her. Natalie was the only Gryffindor fifth year to have been invited to a Slytherin party recently, and she was also one of the biggest gossips in town. Natalie knew everything about everyone and every party.

"Hi, Natalie. Do you know if there is a Slytherin party on Saturday?" Ginny asked, as innocently as possible.

"In fact, I do. There is, but it's on the DL, very secret and very recent. I only know because Graham Pritchard invited me just before class. How do you know about it?"

"I got invited." Ginny said, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"By who?" Natalie asked immediately. "It's all fifth years and up, but it's quite short notice so people will probably only be there by invite."

"Blaise Zabini." Ginny muttered.

"No." Natalie's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Seriously?" Ginny nodded. "Oh this is exciting. God this is going to be fun. Graham's meeting me in the entrance hall at eight; you can come down with us."

"Actually, Blaise said he was going to pick me up outside the tower." Ginny winced as Natalie's eyes widened again.

"Seriously? Damn, I've never heard of such a thing." Flitwick walked in the room and Natalie was forced to be quite as he began to speak in his high-pitched voice.

In her seat, Ginny was slightly stunned; it didn't look like she was going to have much of a choice but to go to the party with Blaise. Immediately, Ginny's brain switched straight to what she was going to wear, after all she would have a common room full of Slytherins to impress.

Hermione stood outside her Arithmancy classroom conversing with Terry Boot about the previous lesson and the homework they had been set.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Anyway, I have to go; I have Care of Magical Creatures." Terry smiled and turned, hurrying down the corridor.

"Goodbye Terry." Hermione checked her schedule and began to head to Ancient Runes.

"Hermione! Mind if I walk with you?" Draco called, catching up and falling into stride alongside Hermione.

"Not at all, seeing as we are going the same way." Hermione did her best to instil nonchalance into her tone, but she was tense, she hadn't had a chance to come up with an answer for Malfoy yet, but she was leaning towards no, since she was dating Ron.

"Look, I want to invite you to a Slytherin party on Saturday." Draco said, breaching the silence.

"Oh." Hermione's mouth fell open in slight shock.

"It's all very last minute, Blaise only told me about it just before Arithmancy but do you want to go? I know that the Weasley girl, Ginny, is going with Blaise."

"Oh." Hermione said again, her brain struggling to catch up with this new development. "I suppose it couldn't do too much harm."

"Excellent." Draco grinned; he hadn't expected her to agree at all. "I've got to go catch up with Blaise, but I'll see you in Ancient Runes. Save me a seat." Draco winked and took a turning down a corridor to the left.

Hermione smiled and carried on down to their Ancient Runes classroom. She was slightly worried that more and more each day, she was considering taking Draco up on his offer and dating him as opposed to Ron, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She needed to talk to Ginny at lunch.

When lunch rolled around, Hermione was waiting impatiently at the Gryffindor table. As soon as Ginny appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Luna, Hermione jumped up, mumbling her excuses to an inattentive Harry and Ron and hurried over to Ginny.

"Come with me." Hermione whispered to her friend and pulled on her hand, leaving her no room to argue. They excited the room, with Ginny whining about being hungry. Hermione opened the door to a small ante-chamber off the entrance hall and entered it, muttering two spells: one for the light and another to soundproof the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips, her temper flaring up again.

"I need to talk to you about the Slytherin party."

"Oh are you going?"

"Yeah, I was invited."

"By a Slytherin?" Ginny gasped "Who?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ginny's eyes were wide as Hermione nodded.

"Don't look so shocked I've heard from a very reliable source that you're going with Blaise Zabini."

"Who told you?" Ginny looked horrified that this gossip had already spread.

"Well, Draco, but th-"

"You've certainly been talking to _Draco_ a lot." Ginny giggled and Hermione blushed, suitably embarrassed.

"Yes but I was thinking, is this cheating?"

"What, going to a party with them? No. It's what you do at the party that decides whether you cheat." Ginny smiled. "And if you don't mind, I think I'll go have lunch with my boyfriend, I'm starving." Ginny left the chamber, and a thoughtful Hermione.

"Looks like I'm going to a Slytherin party." Hermione said to herself as she undid her charms and left the chamber. "Could be quite the experience."

AN Just want to say thanks for the reviews :)


	5. Slytherins, Sex and Making Changes

**Chapter 4: Slytherins, Sex and Making Changes**

"Wow, Hermione, you look good." Ginny grinned at her friend.

"I could say the same to you." Hermione replied as she dabbed on a last bit of perfume.

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny was wearing a bright green dress that she had picked out after claiming that everything else she owned clashed with her hair. Hermione looked down at herself. Personally, Hermione felt that she looked a little bland in her bronze dress. She hadn't expected to be invited to a party, especially not a Slytherin party so she was stuck with the dress she usually wore on summer outings to Hogsmeade.

"Shall we?" Ginny questioned, gesturing to the door. Hermione grinned and nodded and together they excited the bathroom.

It had been Hermione's idea to get ready in a nearby bathroom, close to the common rooms, rather than dressing in their dorm rooms. They had told Harry and Ron that they would be studying in the library, and predictably the boys had shown no interest in joining them.

Hermione followed Ginny to a shadowed corner and they stood to wait to be picked up.

"Have you ever been to one of these things before?" Hermione asked. She was used to knowing all about something before she dived in headfirst, so the mystery that surrounded the party was unnerving her to say the least.

"Not personally, being a Gryffindor it can be quite hard to get into them, but my friend Natalie, she's been to a few and she says they are great. She never shuts up about them actually, but all in all they sound good. Hey, look." Ginny grinned, pointing down the corridor. "The boys are here."

Hermione turned around and her eyes widened. They looked good and Hermione finally understood why half the girls in the school lusted after them. They were truly Slytherin sex Gods. Hermione grinned, and one of them was taking her to a party.

Draco smiled when he saw the girls. Personally he thought Hermione looked radiant, the colours of her dress setting of the different streaks of brown and bronze in her hair. _Sure made a change from blonde and pink_. Draco thought, but he was a little distracted with Blaise.

"Sorry about him." Draco apologised to Ginny when he got close enough. "He may have had a little drink already."

"Hey, Little Red. Looking good." Blaise said, burning desire lighting up his indigo eyes. He took a swig from the bottle he carried and Draco hit him on the arm.

"Behave." Draco hissed, shaking his head and leaving Blaise to capable hands as Ginny took the bottle off of him, taking a swig for herself, not wanting to be left behind. Draco smiled at Hermione. "Ready to go, Mya?" Hermione smiled at that.

"Sure." She took his offered hand in hers and they set off down the corridor, leaving a now giggling Ginny with Blaise.

The walk down to the Slytherin common room was pleasant in Hermione's eyes, with only the anticipation to deal with. In fact she was starting to enjoy her conversations with her former enemy. She found him to be an intellectual equal, which was more than she could ever say about Harry or Ron.

As they entered the party, Hermione almost stopped in shock and her jaw dropped, all arguments concerning wand movement forgotten. From outside, there were no tell-tale signs of a party going on, and Hermione was getting confused, but as soon as they stepped inside, she realised that some excellent wand work had been done.

The room was soundproofed, there were typical green and silver decorations dotted around the room and Hermione could see only a few bottles on a table, though she suspected they were charmed to refill once they emptied. The room was filled to a comfortable level with people, mostly Slytherins, but Hermione spotted a fair few friends (the majority being girls) from other houses dotted around the room (that Hermione suspected had been enlarged slightly to fit everybody in). All in all she was impressed, something she wasn't expecting to be feeling.

"Look, good?" Draco asked, a deep chuckle coming from his throat as he appraised his date with a cocked eyebrow. Hermione simply nodded, smiling. "Then, can I get you a drink? They're probably all alcohol, so I hope that's okay."

"Alcohol is just fine." Hermione smiled. She wasn't much of a drinker, but some occasions called for it, this most definitely being one of them.

"Firewhiskey?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded again and happily accepted the glass he handed her, taking a delicate sip of the liquid courage.

Draco, a more frequent drinker due to the Slytherin partied that he frequented, poured himself something stronger and smiled.

"I want to introduce you to some people."

"Do we have to?" Hermione bit her lip, suddenly nervous and all too aware that she was a Gryffindor in a room full of Slytherins.

"Don't worry, they are either too drunk to care, or too drunk to do anything about it. Blaise is an excellent example." Draco pointed at a laughing Blaise, with a just as happy Ginny on his arm. Hermione laughed at the sight, they looked good together. "Come on." Draco smiled and pulled a slightly reluctant Hermione along by that hand.

"Hey Draco." Theo called, Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm. Draco walked up to them, Hermione blushing fiercely by his side.

"Mya, this is Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Theo, Panse meet Hermione Granger." Draco introduced them, and Hermione gave a sheepish grin and a wave. Pansy gave a disgruntled snort and walked away, effectively wiping the smile from Hermione's face.

"Don't worry about her; she gets like this every time Draco even looks at another human being." Theo said, noticing Hermione's dejected expression. "I swear she went off in a huff when you chose to sit next to Blaise as opposed to her one breakfast, Draco." Theo chuckled, joined by Draco.

"She thinks so little of me, yet she still wants to jump my bones." Draco grinned, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Standing so close to Draco, that she could smell him, Hermione listened to the boys' playful banter and smiled, feeling more relaxed.

As the evening wore on, Hermione found that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, and just as shocked at that, though she suspected that the alcohol she was drinking may have lowered her inhibitions and let her relax faster. She found that when they weren't at loggerheads, Slytherins were most definitely people who could have a good time, and that under the influence of alcohol they were perfectly happy to accept a Gryffindor, even a third of the Golden Trio.

In the early hours of the morning, half the common room had passed out on the floor due to over alcohol consumption and the rest had left to either sleep in their own beds or have sex and sleep in other people's beds. Hermione was lying on a sofa, next to the smouldering remains of the fire, her head comfortably nestled in Draco's lap. Draco's long fingers were gently running their way through her hair. On the chair next to their sofa, Ginny was straddling Blaise, in the middle of a heated kiss. Due to her consumption of alcohol, and Blaise's winning mixture of looks and charm, Ginny had thoroughly abandoned her morals.

"I suggest we leave now, Mya." Draco whispered. "I don't think we want to watch what comes next." Draco carefully helped Hermione sit up, and they tip-toed out of the common room together Draco leading the way to his bed and a fair few hours of sleep.

In the comfy armchair, Blaise opened an eye, watching his best friend and date leave the room. He wasn't as drunk as Ginny, and was most definitely aware of his actions and he knew that this may be his only chance to have his way with the stubborn and fiery redhead.

Deepening the kiss, Blaise ran his hand up Ginny's back and untied the neck to her halter dress. Ginny, vaguely aware of what was happening, pulled back and shook her head slightly, doing her best to think through her fuddled brain.

"Aw, come on Little Red." Blaise said, placing kisses up her neck, his fingers working wonders on the tight muscles of her shoulder blades. Ginny's head tipped back and her fingers began to blindly fumble for the buttons on Blaise's shirt.

Hiding his grin in the crook of her neck, Blaise guided Ginny's fingers to his buttons and she opened her eyes to see what she was doing. Seeing no more doubt in her green orbs, Blaise undid the zip and pulled Ginny's dress over her head, sighing happily at the sight of her bare breasts.

Immediately Blaise attached his lips to her left breast, using his right hand to massage the other. His left hand stayed round her waist to hold her up. This sudden assault of her senses caused Ginny to moan and she grinded slightly against Blaise's crotch. As she undid the last of the buttons, Ginny threw open Blaise's shirt, glad to finally have an excuse to feel the lattice of his muscles that unfortunately usually lay hidden beneath his clothes.

Wishing to move things on, Blaise shed his shirt and undid the button and fly on his trousers. Ginny lifted herself up, allowing Blaise to kick of his jeans followed by his black silk boxers. Blaise reclaimed Ginny's lips and, not wishing to waist any more time, ripped her panties from her body.

"Hope you don't mind." Blaise muttered against her lips, and Ginny who was far too happy to make any argument at that moment, didn't say a word.

Ginny tangled her fingers in the dark silky locks of Blaise's head as their tongues raged war. Blaise dipped his hands down and slipped his fingers up, beginning to stroke her gently, rubbing his thumb in time on that oh so sensitive nub. Ginny moaned into his mouth, sure that this was the best she had ever felt.

Blaise pulled his fingers out, causing Ginny to whimper slightly, but he placed them in her mouth and in utter surprise Ginny closed her mouth, allowing Blaise to pull his fingers back out. Smirking at Ginny's shocked expression, he picked her up and took two steps to the sofa, laying her down, and climbing on top.

With no prior warning, Blaise pushed into her, uttering a deep groan as he finally felt the friction he had been waiting for. Ginny, not used to the length that was settled in her, moaned slightly.

Blaise, never one to wait around, began to move, his hands moving expertly around her body, his lips only heightening the pleasure. Ginny, still slightly addled by the alcohol was making more noise than she would normally do so in the middle of a common room. His lips sucked on her neck and Ginny felt on fire. She felt more powerful than ever before.

Together they moved in time, their lips joined once again. Blaise, despite his many conquests over the years, knew that something was different. Picking up the pace, Blaise bit Ginny's shoulder, making her squirm and cry out.

Feeling Ginny shudder beneath him caused Blaise to tip over the edge and he collapsed on top of Ginny, joining her in a world of bliss. Ginny pushed on his shoulders, encouraging him to roll to the left so she could breathe and promptly fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

Blaise had enough time and thought to pull the blanket that was on the back of the sofa over them, and to think that Ginny looked simply radiant as her breasts rose and fell with her even breathing, and her red hair splayed beneath her before he too joined her in a deep slumber, destined to last well into the morning.


	6. Options, Opinions and Getting Whipped

**Chapter 5: Options, Opinions and Getting Whipped**

Hermione slowly surfaced from a very pleasant sleep. For once she wasn't so pleased to be waking up. Her head was pounding, her memory was a blur and she desperately needed to pee. First though, Hermione wanted to know where she was. She rolled over, eyes blinking blearily and almost screamed in shock as she came face to face with the peacefully sleeping Draco Malfoy.

Hermione put a hand to her chest, willing it to slow down. She breathed out slowly and noticed that her warm breath caused a small smile to form on the sleeping Slytherin's face. Still in slight shock, Hermione looked down and sighed in relief that she was still fully clothed except for her shoes. Hermione pushed herself up and checked her watch. It was nearing midday.

Hermione sighed and winced as this new development grated on her headache. Not wanting to leave Draco's comfortable bed, or even better his company, Hermione picked herself up with a sigh and began to look for a bathroom, carefully stepping over and avoiding the sleeping bodies that littered the ground.

Once she had visited the bathroom and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress to the best of her ability (having left her wand in her dorm room to prevent its loss during the party) and picked up her shoes from the floor at the end of Draco's bed, Hermione began to search for Ginny. Once she was assured that she wasn't anywhere in the boys dorm and not wanting to face any Slytherin's wrath by walking into the girls dorm, Hermione looked in the common room.

Hermione found Ginny peacefully asleep on the sofa next to Blaise, both looking suitably ruffled. Hermione knelt down and began to shake Ginny to wake her. Ginny mumbled angrily but blearily opened her eyes.

"Hermione?" She croaked.

"Good morning. We need to go."

"Okay." Sleep addled, Ginny happily did what she was told, sitting up, pulling the blanket around her, shivering slightly. As Ginny moved to the edge of the sofa to look for her clothes, she unknowingly pulled the blanket off of a snoring Blaise.

Hermione gasped, standing upright, her hand flying to cover her eyes. "Uh, Gin." She pointed in the general direction of Blaise and Ginny flew in action.

"Its okay 'Mione, you can look now." Hermione peeped through her fingers and saw that Blaise was suitably wrapped in the blanket and Ginny was dressed, her shoes in hand. Hermione smiled.

"Let's go then, you don't happen to know any good excuses as to why we weren't in our beds this morning, do you?"

"Nope." Ginny regretfully shook her head. "The only thing I have is my wand." Ginny held up a matching green purse to her dress, opening it to pull out her wand.

"That will come on useful. May I borrow it?" Hermione asked and took the wand from Ginny. Summoning her concentration and ignoring her pounding head, Hermione transfigured their dresses into Hogwarts robes. "Hmm, the badge isn't quite right, but no-one will notice, especially not Harry or Ron. They won't last for long either, the spell isn't very strong." Ginny visibly paled at Hermione's words.

"Let's get out of here." Ginny said her voice quite as she moved to the exit, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Ginny what did you do?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you later, but I don't think you are going to like it." Ginny excited the room and Hermione followed suitably confused.

The two girls sat invisibly outside the Great Hall, waiting for Harry and Ron to walk past for lunch. As soon as they did the girls hurried up to their dormitories, Hermione almost bursting with impatience to hear Ginny's story.

Once the two of them were dressed in more comfortable clothes and snacking on Honeydukes chocolates that Hermione had left over from her birthday, Ginny confessed.

"I slept with Blaise." Ginny blushed a colour to rival her hair. "I can't believe I cheated on Harry. That just isn't me."

"Was he good?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised. Ginny spluttered and choked.

"Hermione!"

"What? That's a fundamental part of the decision to have to make. Plus I'm curious."

"Well, yes! So good. That really isn't the point, though."

"No." Hermione agreed. "The point is you cheated."

"And on Harry as well." Ginny moaned.

"It doesn't matter who it is, you cheated."

"I was drunk."

"Excuses." Hermione argued. "There is no way of getting out of this. You remember what happened and to me that says that you had enough sense in your head to know what you were doing." Hermione watched her friend. "Do you think it was worth it?" Ginny looked up her eyes wide, tears swimming in them.

"Yes." She whispered. Hermione smiled.

"I think you need to talk to Blaise. See what he thinks. Don't forget, this is a Slytherin we are talking about, it might mean something very different to him. It might mean nothing." Hermione warned her friend.

"Okay, I'll talk to Blaise." Ginny nodded, blinking hard, wiping the escaped tear from her cheek. "So tell me, how was your evening with Draco?"

"Not as exciting as yours."

"But still good?"

"Definitely." Hermione giggled, enjoying her friends company as they descended into gossip.

That night, Hermione lay in bed, her mind whirring as she thought about her day. She had spent the majority of the day in Gryffindor tower with Ginny, ignoring the boys and Hermione realised she had reached a crossroads. She had three options.

One: she could go back to ignoring Draco and continue her safe and predictable life with Ron in order to avoid cheating. Not dream-cheating, real life cheating. Suffice to say, this option didn't look so appealing now that Hermione knew what lay on the other side of the fence. Hermione smiled as she remembered the party and wondered briefly what sex with Draco was like. She blushed as she remembered her dream. Her subconscious thought it would be good.

Option two: she could dump Ron, and date Draco. A much more appealing option but Hermione couldn't help think about what would happen if they then split up. Would Harry still talk to her? Would Ginny be sympathetic? And how would Ron react? Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. There were too many variables in that situation.

Her last option, option three: stay as she is. Hermione liked this idea. She could continue to date Ron, not mess up her friendship with Harry and learn more about what life would be like with Draco and if she would like it.

Hermione decided on the latter option. Before she made any rash decisions, she needed to know more. Hermione sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind troubled and her morals questioned.

Ginny lay in her own dormitory, just as confused. Having spent the day with Hermione, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Blaise. She knew it was too late in the day to find him in the corridors, so she vowed to wait until morning. Sleep was not as forthcoming, however so Ginny sat up and padded down the stairs in her slippers. Annoyed that she couldn't go and find Blaise, Ginny walked up into the boy's dorm instead. When she got there she walked over to Harry's bed and crawled under the covers next to him.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and smiled sleepily when he saw Ginny lying next to him. Without a word, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his face in her bright hair as sleep claimed the pair.

Draco sat scowling in the common room with Blaise. Blaise had been boasting for the last half an hour and Draco was sick of it.

"I'm telling you man, you're pussy whipped." Blaise grinned, standing up and stretching. "I mean you went to sleep next to her fully clothed and didn't even try anything. It is the only logical solution. Draco Malfoy is whipped." Draco swotted at Blaise's chest as he walked by.

"I don't know what you are so gleeful about anyway." Draco said, a sly grin lighting up his features.

"What do you mean?" Blaise growled, wary.

"I mean, you seemed particularly regretful when you woke up naked and alone this morning. What was her name, Little Red?" Draco grinned. "You gave a nickname to a one-night stand. That isn't like you Blaise. If I didn't know any better," Draco stood up pushing past his friend, chuckling, "I'd say you were the one who was pussy whipped." Draco walked into the dormitory an angry Blaise following.

"Me? Never." Blaise shouted. "Never." He repeated forcefully. "Never." Draco shut the door in Blaise's face. Blaise banged his head on the door stoically repeating _never_ with every bang. "Blaise Zabini does not do whipped." Blaise whispered, resting his head on the door doing his best to ignore the nagging thoughts at the back of his conscious that whispered the truth.


	7. Memories, Mistakes and Staying Strong

**Chapter 6: Memories, Mistakes and Staying Strong**

_The pair entered the room of requirement, hand in hand with goofy smile lighting their faces. They walked over to the large bed that was in the centre of the room, the only lighting being the candles that dotted the room. They were four months into their relationship and ready to celebrate that fact._

_They began to undress each other amidst soft kisses. Once they were down to their underwear, Ron picked up his girlfriend and laid her on the bed. In the soft lighting of the candle, he admired Hermione's soft form. Not for long, though as he quickly joined her on the bed, once again reclaiming her lips in an age old gesture that showed his feelings._

_Hermione responded to the soft kiss, intermingling their tongues intimately. She arched her back slightly so that Ron could reach behind her to unclasp her bra. He slid it down her arms and chucked it behind him as he returned to kissing softly down her neck. Hermione hooked her fingers on his boxers and together they quickly shed them, followed by Hermione's remaining article of clothing._

_Ron was blushing slightly, whether it being at seeing Hermione naked below him, or her seeing him in all his glory is unknown. Even in the most intimate of moments, he averted his eyes as though to give her some privacy. Hermione smiled at his gentlemanly gesture and reached up to stroke his cheek. He looked down then, his blue eyes smiling into her warm brown pools._

_Hermione leant up to kiss him once again and Ron took power from this and he carefully entered the girl that lay below him. Hermione bit her lip and uttered a small gasp at the sudden pain. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to disperse. When it did, she opened her eyes, and a lone tear ran down her cheek. Ron kissed it away, and at her small nod, began to move once more._

_Hermione cried out. "Stop." Ron remained motionless, watching Hermione's face carefully. This wasn't without strain, however, and the muscles in his neck stood out with the effort._

"'_Mione." He begged. "Please." Hermione nodded and Ron moved backwards. Then he carefully began to push back in, watching Hermione's face for any indication that he should stop. When he was nearly three-quarters in, Hermione cried out again._

"_Ouch, stop." Hermione was breathing deeply, her mind going over the problem. "You're too big." She breathed, eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain. Ron sighed in defeat and pulled out, flopping down on his back next to Hermione._

"'_Mione?" Ron asked quietly as he pulled the blanket of the both of them. Hermione just shook her head, her eyes closed with her dark lashes stroking the pale skin of her cheek. As she curled up to his side facing the opposite way, the only think Ron could do was place a last kiss on the top of her head sigh dejectedly, before he settled down to sleep next to her._

"Hermione? Hermione." Harry shook her arm and Hermione opened her eyes blearily.

"Harry?"

"You were sleeping." Harry chuckled. "It's six in the afternoon."

"What day is it?" Hermione asked confused as to why she would be asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

"It's Monday. I think you've had too many late nights at the library."

"Oh." Hermione answered, remembering the party and the true reason she was so tired. "That must be it." She lied, sitting up straight. "Where's Ron?"

"He's just finishing eating dinner with Ginny; he'll be here in a second." Harry smiled, all too aware of Ron's appetite and his protectiveness of his baby sister. Hermione chuckled and was about to reply when Ron rejoined them.

"Hey, 'Mione you're awake." He kissed her forehead softly as he sat down, his red hair lit up by the fire. Harry smiled at the scene.

"I'm going to go and find Ginny." He said, letting the couple be without his interference.

"I've been thinking." Hermione said, breaking the silence as soon as Harry had left.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, not bothering to form a coherent sentence, after all Hermione was always thinking.

"Maybe we should try again."

"What exactly?"

"You know." Hermione smiled, swinging one leg over so she was straddling Ron and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Sex." She whispered making Ron pay full attention.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ron stood up and pulled Hermione after him, out of the common room and along the corridor to the room of requirement. Hermione was slightly shocked by Ron's blatant eagerness, but went along anyway.

In the end, Hermione wished that she hadn't bothered. Her pain was too great for them to really get going, and the slow pace did nothing but wind her up and leave her irrefutably frustrated.

Ron, despite going slow, seemed oblivious to what Hermione was feeling and it didn't take fifteen minutes before he was lying next to Hermione, his eyes closed, a large smile on his face.

Hermione waited patiently until Ron had fallen asleep before she dressed and left the room. Half of her experiment had been conducted and considerably conclusive. Just what she had expected. There was nothing to tie her to Ron Weasley. They had nothing in common, except a friendship with Harry Potter, and she felt no passion in their relationship. Hermione headed to her dorm and crawled into bed, her tiredness leading to immediate sleep.

Ginny watched Ron leave the Hall, before she drained the last drop of liquid in her goblet and followed. She walked out of the door and face first into something very tall and solid. At first she presumed that she had walked into a pillar but when she looked up, she was met with the olive skinned features of Blaise Zabini.

"Little Red." Blaise smirked. "Back for more?"

"Yes. Wait, no! I mean...hi." Ginny finished lamely, her cheeks flaming.

"I was looking forward to dinner." Blaise chuckled, tucking a finger under her chin and lifting her head, so that he had full eye contact. "But I think we can find some other way to curb my appetite." Blaise walked forward, forcing Ginny to step backwards until she was pressed with her back on the cold stone of the wall and her chest against Blaise's, which was radiating heat. The contrasting sensations did nothing to slow her breathing.

Blaise attached his lips to her neck, his hand roaming under her robes.

"Wait." Ginny breathed hard, her hands pushing against the wall of muscle in front of her. Her eyes were closed in the effort it took to deny herself the pleasure before her. Blaise rested his head on the wall behind her.

"Don't antagonise me, Little Red. You won't like me when I'm angry." Blaise gritted his teeth trying not to grind his raging boner into the girl below him, no matter how much he wanted the friction.

"I can't do this."

"What? Cheat on your pathetic little boyfriend? In case you hadn't noticed you already have. And all it took was a little bit of alcohol."

"It was a lot of alcohol."

"Can't have been that much or you wouldn't have remembered." Blaise smiled when he saw Ginny frown at his words. He'd got her. He bent down slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "Why don't you come back to me when Potter isn't enough for you? I wouldn't worry it won't be long." Blaise slapped his palms on the wall above Ginny's head in an effort to rid himself of the frustration and anger that was coursing through his veins. He stepped back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want some dinner. Maybe Pansy will be pudding." Blaise gave one last typical smirk and left for the great hall.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Ginny allowed herself a moment to breath. She was shaking slightly with anger. Anger at herself for being so weak. Anger at Harry for not giving her what she desired most – passion. But most of all she felt anger at Blaise for casting her aside in her moment of doubt and choosing Pansy instead.

She was about to walk back into the Great Hall and give the Slytherin a piece of her mind when Harry walked past. "Harry." She gasped. "Haven't you had dinner?"

"Ginny? Yeah I've eaten; actually I was looking for you. Are you okay? You look kind of frazzled." Harry peered at his girlfriend, concern masking his features. Ginny shook herself to forget Blaise's touch.

"I'm fine Harry. Let's go back to Gryffindor tower; I have an essay I need to finish for potions." Together they started up the marble staircase with Harry's arm wrapped firmly around Ginny's waist.

Ginny looked back over her shoulder to the entrance of the Great Hall. Blaise stood there having watched the whole thing. When he caught Ginny's eye he winked. Before he turned and walked down the staircase to the dungeons. Ginny's head snapped back to the front and she gave Harry a shaky smile, he returned this with his own warm one.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gin?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sure. There's just a lot going on at the moment, that's all." Harry smiled again.

"It'll all be over soon. I promise you. Voldemort is going down."


	8. Traditions, Torture and Mission Complete

**Chapter 7: Traditions, Torture and Mission Complete**

Hermione woke early the following morning, like she did most mornings, but she didn't wait for Harry or Ron, not wanting to see them after the previous evening and instead immediately left the common room, heading for breakfast.

Half-way down the seventh floor corridor that housed the Fat Lady Hermione was slightly shocked the see Draco appear out of nowhere.

"You really should stop doing that so early in the morning." Hermione laughed as they fell into step. "It can't be good for me." Hermione smiled, her mood considerably brightened now that she had run into her blonde secret.

"Shall I give you a warning in future, or bare the wrath of Potty and the Weasel?" Draco chuckled.

"Maybe a warning would be good." Hermione was grinning broadly, simply knowing that Draco intended to make their walks to breakfast a tradition in the future had her feeling almost elated as the day Viktor Krum had invited her to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

Their innocent banter continued until they once again parted at the doors to the Great Hall. Due to the early nature of the morning, there were only a few students dotted along the house tables so Hermione had full eye contact with the piercing grey eyes of Draco. This couldn't have made her happier, though it did make her blush, and she couldn't wait until she could conduct the second half of her plan that evening.

When Ginny came down to breakfast with Harry and Ron, joining Hermione at the Gryffindor table, she wasn't feeling so great. And seeing Hermione smiling happily in Draco's direction only worsened her mood. When Blaise sat down with Pansy all over him Ginny snapped in anger.

"Harry would you stop kicking me!" Ginny glowered across the table at Harry who sat dumbfounded in his seat. "I'm going to class." Ginny stormed from the hall glowering at Blaise when she passed. He simply smirked in return.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was sat dumbstruck. As the silence loomed, Hermione looked past Ron's shoulder at the Slytherin table and spotted the problem immediately. She surreptitiously glanced at her watch.

"She's right." Hermione said in a small voice.

"What?" Said Harry in a sharp tone.

"We have to get to class." Hermione stood up and walked from the table, leaving Harry and Ron behind, watching her leave uncertainly.

"What has gotten into them?"

"I don't know, mate." Ron stood up. "Must be a girl thing." Harry shuddered in sympathy and they left the hall together.

Draco watched from his position, only wishing he could hear what was being said.

"They do not know how to treat their women." He muttered to Blaise, who had managed to disentangle himself from Pansy.

"And that's why they've come crawling to us." Blaise answered with a self-satisfied smug grin lightly his face. "I believe you have an Ancient Runes class."

"Ah, yes. All the better to torture Hermione into defeat." Draco sniggered and left. Blaise shook his head and followed suit, batting away Pansy's slightly desperate advances.

The day passed for Hermione in rising temptation and frustration. Draco was true to his word and did his best to silently and slyly torture her through every class. By dinner, Hermione's cheeks were in a permanent state of blushing and her temper was on a short fuse. When Ron asked her why she was blushing in the one class they shared, Hermione snapped that it was none of his business and he would do well to leave her alone. Ron wisely abided by her wishes.

Hermione left dinner early, only having eaten half of what was on her plate. As soon as he saw her leaving, Draco followed leaving Blaise to deal with Pansy.

"I'll get you for this, Malfoy." Blaise yelled after his friend as he once again replaced Pansy's hands back into her own lap.

Draco ignored him, much more interested in what lay outside the Great Hall doors. When he walked through them, he stopped in surprise. He had expected to see the retreating back of Hermione crossing the entrance hall, but the place was deserted. He took a step forward and gave a yelp when a hand closed around his wrist. He turned ready to face the enemy but chuckled when he met the pleasing sight of the golden Gryffindor.

"I didn't expect this." Draco murmured as he took a step closer, his free hand coming up to circle her waist.

"You really don't deserve this after your antics today." Hermione breathed her lids heavy and half closed as she ran her nose along Draco's collar bone slightly annoyed at the layers of clothing that stopped her reaching the sensitive skin underneath.

Draco chuckled. "That may be true but watching you snap at the Weasley idiot was worth it." He looked down to be met by the warm brown eyes of Hermione.

Lowering his head, Draco placed a small sweet kiss on her mouth that made Hermione only yearn for more.

"You win." She whispered, slightly entranced by how delectable one boy could smell. "Take me, I'm yours."

Her breathing quickened when Draco, upon hearing the news he had waited so patiently for swept her up so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He took a step forward so that she was pressed against the wall, in the same spot in which Ginny denied everything Hermione was giving herself to. Draco pushed his lips against hers, passion leading every move as their tongues danced together.

Hermione's breath was ragged when they broke for air and Draco groaned as it ghosted across his face. With no more ado he turned to her right. "You'll need to get down." He said. Hermione uncrossed her ankles, loosening her hold and stepped down lightly. "Come on." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him down the dungeon steps and into the darkness below.

Draco commandeered the many twists and turns through the passages with seemingly no trouble and just when Hermione was going to complain that they would get lost, he stopped and opened a heavy door. Once they were both inside and the door had swung shut, alarmingly quietly Draco crushed Hermione against the wall and reclaimed her lips.

Whilst Hermione was kept occupied by Draco's talented tongue he pulled out his wand and hit a dilemma. He pulled back and with no complaints Hermione began to move her lips down his neck. Draco waved his wand in the general direction of the room behind him and muttered simple spells that were embedded in his subconscious. A rickety table was transformed into a large bed and the candles that lay around the room, unlit, flickered into life, giving the room a warm glow and raising the temperature slightly.

Hermione paid little attention to this as she was far more concerned with discarding the Slytherin of his clothes and she paid no attention to the rapid temperature increase as her blood was already fire in her veins. When they were down to their underwear, and their lips were once again pressed together in passion, Draco lifted Hermione by her ass and carried her over to lie her down on the freshly transfigured bed.

Any remaining clothing soon joined the pile on the floor but before he joined Hermione on the bed, Draco stepped back and allowed his gaze to follow every curve and bend of the Gryffindor below. Hermione squirmed under his watching eyes and blushed. Draco smiled as the warm flush that graced her cheeks extended down her chest.

"You." He whispered, stepping closer. "Are unbelievably beautiful." Draco smiled softly as he joined Hermione on the bed. "Absolutely gorgeous." His hands gripped her jaw as his lips moulded to hers. "Fucking amazing."

Draco began to trail his lips down her neck and Hermione squirmed under his ministrations. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to simply feel the sensations as they rocketed around her system.

Nothing felt as good as she ever could have imagined or dreamed and Hermione readily gave herself to something she could never have imagined would want her. Draco was equally amazed that he could finally have the amazing witch and together they fell into a world of bliss, containing only each other.


	9. Dating, DayDreaming and Creating a Rift

**Chapter 8: Dating, Day-Dreaming and Creating a Rift**

Hermione kept her eyes closed as she moved through the dark into consciousness. She was trying to place where she was as the large bed was clearly not hers; however her thought were interrupted by a tickling sensation that was dragging itself along her collarbone. Hermione squirmed slightly as what she took to be a finger moved further down her form, its ministrations on her chest repeated by a cool gust of breath.

Hermione's deep brown eyes flew open when she remembered exactly where she was and the real reason that she was naked. She moaned lightly when one long finger entered her and looked down upon the blond head that was moving down her body, following the finger. "Morning, lover." Hermione whispered, her back arching and her fingers twisting in the silky blonde locks. Draco didn't answer as his tongue was busy following the action of his roaming finger.

When Draco surfaced to place a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips, the Gryffindor was flat on her back and breathing heavily. Draco leant into the pillows, propping himself up on one elbow so that he could watch the expression on Hermione's face. "So," he said, as Hermione's breathing returned to normal, "What do you say?"

Hermione tilted her head so she could look Draco in the eye. "Uh, thanks?" Confusion fed the lines that creased her forehead. Draco chuckled as he settled down so that Hermione could place her head on his chiselled chest.

"I meant us. What do you say about us...being a couple?"

"I'd say my sex life would improve."

"Well that's a given."

"I'd love to date you. As long as you do what you did last night again."

"You only want me for the sex, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged, but can you blame me?"

"Not one bit."

"Do you know what the time is? Or where my wand is?"

"Your wand is over here." Draco leant across the bed and grabbed both their wands of the bedside table. He handed Hermione hers and cast a quick spell to find out the time. "Do you have a class this morning?"

"It's Wednesday, right? No I have a free first."

"Good because its quarter past nine."

"Nine?" Hermione gasped and sat up.

"Calm down, you have a free. We can go have a shower in the prefects' bathroom and you'll still be in time for your classes later."

"Better get going then. I'll go first."

"I thought we would go together. Makes showers more fun that way."

"What if someone sees us? How am I supposed to explain that not only was I mysteriously absent last night, but I also turn up in the morning with you, of all people?"

"Relax, Mya." Draco reached out and took Hermione by the shoulders, gently pulling her back down to the bed. "Everyone will either be in class, the common rooms or the library. No-one will see and if they do I'm pretty handy with jinxes."

"If it gets out then I'm holding you solely responsible."

"Then I take full blame. Come on, the shower awaits."

Ginny was in a foul mood. She had watched Hermione walk into the common room late in the evening, a smile lighting up her face. Hermione had ignored all questions from both Harry and Ron and instead had dragged her up to the dorms. Ginny's mood had steadily worsened as she listened to a gushing Hermione spill every detail of the day's events. Ginny had made an early exit claiming fatigue, but lay on her bed into the early hours of the morning, staring at the ceiling a scowl fixed on her features.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny played with her food, snapping harsh remarks the two times Harry tried to engage her in conversation. She was watching Hermione and Draco shoot sickeningly sweet looks across the halls. She was even more annoyed that Ron took no notice of Hermione's odd behaviour, choosing to eat his pancakes and witter on to deaf ears about the recent victory of the Chudley Cannons.

Ginny looked up feeling eyes on her, expecting Harry's green orbs. She was met instead with the bored gaze of Blaise as he looked across the hall. He gave her a half-hearted smile as he nodded his head towards Draco, rolling his eyes is exasperation. Ginny allowed her lips to pull up at the corners as she gave a similar reaction to Hermione's sickeningly happy state. Blaise responded with a series of nods and discrete hand gestures but Ginny's eyebrows slipped into confusion as she watched. She was distracted from the complicated movements across the hall as the familiar clatter of noise arrived as the post owls descended.

Ginny caught the Weasley family owl and placed him carefully on the table as she looked at the letter that he had brought. She sighed as she read Ron's name scrawled on the front in the familiar handwriting of her mother. She threw the letter at him and was about to turn back to her toast when a second owl flew down and perched neatly on the sideways Errol. The dark feathered owl calmly reached out its leg, indicating the note that was tied to it, and calmly blinked up at the red head. Ginny, slightly confused took the note and opened it.

_Little Red,_

_These two are making me sick. Wanna get outa here? Meet me in the entrance hall. Oh, and bring some toast._

_Blaise_

Ginny looked up, noticing that both the owl and its owner had gone and stood to follow suit. She grabbed her bag and her remaining slice of toast and ignored Harry's voice as she made her swift exit. Outside the hall she spotted Blaise leaning against a pillar calmly stroking his owl.

Stuffing the note in her pocket and straitening her robes Ginny headed over. "Hey." She said softly, reaching a finger out to stroke Blaise's owl. "What's his name?"

"Jake." Blaise replied. "Oh good you brought toast, Theo ate all of ours and I think Jake's hungry." Blaise used his spare hand to take the piece of toast from Ginny's fingers to feed to the owl.

"That was my breakfast!" Ginny protested. "And really, Jake?"

"What's wrong with Jake? And I said bring _some_ toast not _your_ toast."

"Doesn't look like I get a choice anyway." Ginny scowled but a smile still played across her lips and her tone was teasing. "Jake is just...an unusual name for an owl, that's all."

"I was seven when I named him. It was a tossup between Jake and Merlin."

"Jake is the better out of those two." Ginny giggled, still calmly moving a finger down the back of the owl.

"Do you want to walk up to the owlery? You might be late for your first class though." Blaise suggested.

"Sounds great." They started to move off towards the stairs. "I don't care about being late though." Ginny added. "I'm not a Hufflepuff." Blaise snorted.

"Like I'd talk to a Hufflepuff." Blaise chuckled and Ginny scowled slightly as she was good friends with some of the Hufflepuff girls in her year, but chose to keep quiet about it, not wanting to ruin the good atmosphere. "I'm guessing Hermione spoke to you?" Blaise asked.

"At length." Ginny replied. "I really didn't need to know all the details." She shuddered lightly at the memory.

"I got the same treatment." Blaise chuckled. "He was chucked out of the library and still couldn't take the hint."

"They deserve each other.

Harry sat at the table, suitably confused. Ginny had been in a bad mood all morning and without warning had left the table with a sudden smile on her face. Hermione wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening around her and Ron, well Ron was prattling on about nothing with his mouth full as usual, so at least someone was normal.

"Hermione." Harry said. "Hello, Hermione?" He waved his hand in front of her face, which finally got her attention.

"What, Harry?" Hermione snapped.

"I was just wondering what class we had first."

"I don't know look at your timetable. Honestly." Hermione shook her head and went back to ignoring him.

Harry blinked, shocked. Hermione always knew what classes they had. Even when they didn't share a class, she knew what each of them had. Harry turned to Ron, about to point out the situation, but thought better of it. Ron would disagree with him and then proceed to consider him mad. Harry sighed; maybe he was going mad, what with all the pressure emanating from his teachers and the entire wizarding world. Of course he was the 'Chosen One'; he was expected to beat Voldemort, save the entire world both wizarding and muggle, give the right impression so he didn't have to suffer the whispers when the _Daily Prophet_ printed something controversial and keep up with his homework. Harry scowled, and now he had to go and face Snape's ridicules in DADA.

Nobody was speaking. The three of them sat in silence surrounded by the usual noise that accompanied Gryffindor common room. Harry had noticed Hermione's absence and Ginny and Ron were suffering the consequences. Harry was trying to control Ginny by not allowing her to leave the common room despite her many lies which had resulted in a mutual silence between the two of them. After many snappy remarks being shot at him, Ron had seen the light and decided it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut too.

The tension in their corner was getting to Harry, and he knew his homework was suffering. He was about to slam his textbook closed and head to the dorm to get an early night when a bag dropped down next to his own and Hermione fell into the empty chair around their table.

"Hello." Hermione looked around, noticing the stony glares that passed between Harry and Ginny. Choosing not to say anything, Hermione pulled her Potions homework out of her bag and ducked her head, trying to avoid the inevitable questions.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, placing his quill down on the table. Ron head shot up and his eyes moved between Harry and Hermione, before he carefully began to pack away his homework, pretending to yawn.

"In the library." Hermione answered, looking back down to her parchment, her quill poised, but no words were being written down.

"How come you haven't finished your homework?" Harry asked, his gaze not leaving the top of Hermione's head.

"I did my Ancient Runes homework." Hermione glanced back up, one eyebrow raised. "Is that not allowed."

"It's unusual, that's all." Harry's eyes locked with Hermione's, green gazing into brown. Hermione looked back down at her parchment, trying to avoid the piercing stare.

Ron stood up getting the attention of everyone. "I'm tired." He announced, awkwardly. "I'm going to bed." He turned and marched away up the stairs to the dormitories. Hermione followed suit and stood up quickly.

"I'm pretty tired too. Coming Ginny?" Hermione grabbed her things and walked off, leaving Ginny no choice but to follow.

"Night, Harry." Ginny muttered as she left.

Harry sat back in his chair, confused as to what had gone down. He understood that Ron was uncomfortable with an argument between his best friend and girlfriend and Harry knew that Ginny had obligations as a friend to go with Hermione. However, he could not understand why Hermione was lying. He scowled at two first years as they tried to sit in the recently vacated chairs, running a hand through his hair in frustration.


	10. Apologies, 'Apparently's and Sickly Love

**Chapter 9: Apologies, 'Apparently's and Sickly Love**

Over the next month, Harry got more and more frustrated. He had taken to walking down to Hagrid's hut after classes to complete his homework so he wouldn't run into the other three in the common room or the library. Harry was growing increasingly annoyed with this way of living, especially when they had to suffer through shared classes in a pained silence.

Hermione had begun to spend more of her time with Malfoy. They completed their homework together in a secluded corner of the library so that nobody noticed them and communicated through Draco's owl.

Ron and Ginny had taken to spending their evenings together. Ron had little choice without making the fatal decision between Harry and Hermione, and Ginny was doing her best to stay away from Blaise as she could see that their bickering was all down to Draco and Blaise's smarmy attempts to break up the trio. Ginny fully blamed them for the resulting tension and had vowed to ignore any attempts Blaise made to talk to her. Of course this was easier said than done. The Slytherin seemed to hold an alarming amount of control over Ginny. A single look made her want to abandon her friends and her beliefs to join him. Every time they unwittingly crossed paths in the corridors, Ginny wanted nothing more than to turn around and follow Blaise blindly wherever he may lead her. Her friendships were beginning to suffer as Ginny tended to ignore her friends knowing that any time she spent with Blaise could be so much more exciting and interesting. She was becoming increasingly sick of her own thoughts as they seemingly did nothing more than simper over the Slytherin that she was pining for.

"Harry." Ginny pushed her way through the crowds coming out of her reverie and following the black hair that she had recognised instantly. "Harry!" Ginny caught up and grabbed his shoulder. "Harry." She breathed. "I need to talk to you." Grabbing his hand, Ginny pulled him through the crowded corridor and out into the courtyard.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I realised how stupid I was being. It's been long enough and I can't really remember why I was angry with you in the first place."

"So this is an apology?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. Do you think we could go back to normal?" Ginny pleaded her eyes wide. Harry grinned, he had never been mad at Ginny and had been cursing himself every day since he let her walk away in anger.

"Of course. Now can we go and have lunch, I'm starving, I've been eating at Hagrid's far too often to be healthy."

Hand in hand they left the courtyard. Ginny spotted Blaise walking towards them down the corridor. She averted her eyes and kept on walking moving slightly closer to Harry ignoring the fire that leapt in her chest when she caught sight of the Slytherin. She was annoyed with herself that at one glance every thought she had had about him came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

Upon reaching the great hall, the couple placed themselves opposite Ron, who didn't look up. "Hey, Ginny." He mumbled, concentrating on the plate in front of him. Harry coughed pointedly and Ron looked up, startled. "Harry! What...I...oh. Mate, look I'm sorry I just didn't want to make the situation worse so I stayed out of it."

"It's fine." Harry waved his hand, brushing off the apology, it was time to forgive and forget. Reaching for food across the table the three lapsed back into the usual routine of joking and laughing. It was so natural and normal that it wasn't until Ginny, whose mind was still plagued with images of Blaise, mentioned that perhaps they should look for Hermione, neither of the boys had remembered that she was missing.

Harry looked guiltily at Ron. "Where would she be?"

Ron shrugged his answer, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eye. "The library?"

"Well it's a good place to start." Ginny answered standing up. Blaise had just entered the hall and she wanted to get out. She had been avoiding him as much as possible lately and her resolve was weaker than ever. She was infinitely glad she didn't have to share any classes with the burly Slytherin or she would be in trouble.

The three Gryffindors stood and left the Great Hall making their way to the library in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Hermione sat peacefully in a corner table in the library completing her homework. Next to her, Draco sat frowning at his own work, using his wand to erase words he was evidently unhappy with. They had happened upon this table once before in their younger years when every other table was full. At that time they had sat in silence, pointedly ignoring each other. Hermione had noticed, however, that in the three hours they spent that evening at the table, not a single other student walked past.

At the present time, Hermione had put up some charms so that anyone who did happen to walk past simply didn't see them, this way it was perfectly reasonable for the pair to sit and work together without anybody seeing them with their heads together and no wands drawn. The only flaw in this plan was that the charm didn't keep out people who were looking for them. Draco was okay as Crabbe and Goyle avoided the library as a general rule and Theo and Blaise knew and accepted Hermione and what they were doing together and tried to keep out of the way as much as possible. On the other hand, Hermione was petrified that one day Harry, Ron or more likely Ginny would realise that they weren't talking to each other for any particular reason and come and find her, however she was using their feud to her best advantage while she could.

Hermione's head snapped up suddenly, her eyes darting around their secluded study area.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing her panic.

"Listen." Hermione insisted, shaking her head slightly. Draco frowned but conceded. Through the shelves of books, voices drifted towards them.

"I can't see her anywhere."

"Hermione?"

"Keep your voice down, you are in a library Mr. Potter. You too Mr. Weasley."

"She has to be around here somewhere, though. Hermione!"

"Quiet, Miss. Weasley. Once more and all three of you will be kicked out."

"It's them." Hermione whispered in panic. "Go, you have to go." As quietly as possible, the pair shut books and rolled up parchment, shut inkwells and carefully stowed favourite quills, hurriedly stuffing everything into their bags.

"They are too close, I can't get past without them seeing me." Draco hissed, a note of alarm at discovery filtering into his normally calm posture.

"I'll distract them." Hermione grabbed her bag and walked around the corner, feigning surprise when she walked straight into Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Madam Pince rounded the corner her permanent frown deeper than usual.

"Out." She hissed. "All of you. Yes Miss. Granger that means you too." Madam Pince heralded the four Gryffindors out of the library in silence. Hermione tried to look back and see Draco, but he was out of sight already having moved through the maze of shelves, grabbing a book to feign innocence.

When the four Gryffindors were outside the library, Ginny grabbed Hermione in a hug and squealed happily again. "We're so glad we found you. We are so sorry about everything."

"Yeah." Ron added eloquently, shuffling nervously.

"We feel really awful." Harry said.

"You didn't do much for yourselves getting me kicked out of the library." Hermione huffed. "But I guess if you feel truly sorry there isn't much I can do but accept your apology."

Ginny squealed again and threw herself in Hermione's arms. "I'm so happy. This past month has been awful." Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and together they walked down the corridor, the boys following behind. "I really need to talk to you." Ginny said quietly out of the side of her mouth.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"I may be having a little trouble saying no."

"That's a little elusive, do you care to elaborate?"

Ginny shook her head and as much as Hermione pleaded, Ginny didn't allow any more information to slip by her lips. Instead she switched to the more trivial dramas of Parvati's fling with Andy Stebbins in fourth year.

It was later in the evening when the two girls were sat on Hermione's bed in the otherwise empty sixth year dorm room that Ginny finally spoke up.

"So I may be missing Blaise. A tiny bit." Ginny said sheepishly.

"He's missing you."

"Really?"

"Draco said that he's been really sulky lately. He did seem rather despondent the couple of times I've spoken to him."

"You've spoken to him?"

"Not often. Just the odd time when he's around when I'm with Draco."

"Oh. So he misses me?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "I don't think he's ever had to work so hard to get someone, just for them to walk away again."

"I couldn't stay with him. I couldn't do that to Harry."

"The same Harry who made you so angry that you didn't speak to him for a month."

"Well..."

"Plus you and Harry always seem to be fighting about something."

"That's not true."

"There was this whole fiasco in which I'm sure you two had no reason to stop talking, it was me he was mad at but before that there was thing about your favourite quill that you were convinced he stole from you. Oh and the fight about quidditch and your issues with his training methods and his issue with you apparently undermining him. And of course there was the whole thing with Hagrid; I can't even pretend to know what that one was about. You two do fight a lot."

"Ok so we fight. Everyone fights. Don't tell me that you two haven't fought yet."

"We haven't." Hermione shrugged. "We just...never seem to fight."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I did get angry with Pansy once and took it out on him a little bit, but that wasn't really a fight, just misdirected anger."

"You know who did fight, though? Lavender Brown and Jimmy Peaks! I heard the whole thing."

"God that was awful. Isn't Jimmy Peaks in your year?"

"Yeah he is. He was almost crying in Transfiguration. I think he was probably more upset that she had dumped him rather than the other way round instead of being upset that they broke up. I don't think he really liked her, it was more that she was older."

"Yeah I heard." Hermione said. "Lavender wasn't really upset; she said he was rather clingy. Then she vowed never to date younger than herself. It was pretty funny really."

"Oh and mum sent me this clipping from the newspaper, I don't know whether you saw it..."

The time slipped by and the girls settled down into normality.

"You know Hermione; lately you're reminding me of someone." Ginny said looking at her friend with her head tilted to one side.

"Who?" Hermione asked, lazily flipping pages of the _Daily Prophet_.

"That girl in the muggle book you lent me." Ginny frowning, searching her memory hard. "What was her name? Betty? No Bella that was it, from Twinight or whatever."

Hermione's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"The way you look at Draco. All soft, you know? And you spend all of time with him. Plus you never fight apparently." Ginny grinned chuckling quietly at the situation. "That book was really weird, though. Muggles write the funniest things."

"Oh my God."

"I know, weird huh?" Ginny shook her head in amusement, staring back down at the textbook on her lap.

"Oh my God."

Ginny looked up, concerned. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione jumped up from the bed and ran into the nearby bathroom.

When she returned her face was pale and her hair had been scraped out of the way into a messy bun. A few curls hung down and Hermione leant against the bedpost, her legs weak.

"I think I may be in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Oh my God." Ginny said, disbelief colouring her tone. "No damn way. Impossible. Really?" Hermione nodded, returning to her original position on the bed, drawing her legs up to her chest. "OK, forgive me I'm a little confused. You realise you're in love and that makes you sick?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I just..." She sighed. "It was just a bit of shock that's all. Plus it's Draco. Draco Malfoy. I mean, have you met this guy? Of all the people in Hogwarts, he was not the one I ever imagined myself falling for – the Slytherin prince, the muggleborn hater."

"I guess you wouldn't imagine him as your dream husband."

"I don't what I was thinking getting into this. It was all so exciting and new. He made me _feel_ and I guess I only meant for it to be a fling and now I'm in it at the deep-end with a Slytherin who I still can't fully trust. Plus there are so many things against this ever working and I don't know whether I should just give up now and save the pain or struggle through and cling on to silly hopes that there is somewhere in this stereotypical world where we can be happy.

"Loving him just makes things so much more confusing and those decisions so much harder to make. There is just so much at stake and I hate that. It's like every move I make could mean the end for us and I'll find out that this was all just a fantasy, and that the world really isn't that great. It's a lot to bear and before it didn't matter because I didn't really know what I was doing but now I'm in _love _with him. Love Ginny! I don't want to be in love with him."

"You don't want to be in love with him?" Ginny asked confused.

"No, I do, I do. Of course I do, these past weeks have been some of the best in my life. I don't really get a choice anyway, I am in love with him. I guess I kind of always presumed that Ron would be the one. Not the bully who's been calling me mudblood for five years."

"Life doesn't always work out the way you expect."

"I guess it doesn't." Hermione sighed. "Not at all."


	11. Breakups, Breakdowns and a New Era

**Chapter 10: Breakups, Breakdowns and a New Era**

"It is nothing personal."

"Yeah right."

"Aw come on, you know that this isn't your fault, right."

"Stop fucking me around and tell it to me straight!"

"God dammit I'm trying here! Something that you never seem to do!"

"See everything is my fault! You were the one who just walked off a month ago and this is how you repay me?"

"You were fucking stifling me! What was I supposed to do just sit there and take it?"

"You can't ever accept that maybe something's _are _your fault!"

"I'm not Cho Chang I can't just cry on demand and beg you to forgive me!"

"See blaming it on other people. Stand up and take responsibility for fucks sake."

"Okay maybe I made the odd mistake, but we all make the odd mistake!"

"Still you're the one who shouting down the castle trying to get out of this."

"What are you saying that it's my entire fault?"

"FUCKING HELL GINNY, LISTEN TO YOURSELF."

Ginny took a deep breath trying to bring back some calm. In a shaky, yet quieter voice she managed to choke out words. "Harry, would you just be calm about this?"

"CALM? What in Merlin's name is there to be calm about?" He spat the words at her.

"You're overreacting, Harry."

"The hell I am."

"God dammit Harry what is your problem?" Ginny voice rose in volume again as her anger resurfaced.

"MY PROBLEM? My problem is that it was only two days ago we started talking again and now you want to BREAK UP!"

"Exactly, Harry! It's not normal to stop talking for a month and then continue dating as though nothing was ever wrong. As if you weren't being a pigheaded, self-centred bastard." Ginny pinched her nose, a habit she had picked up from constant fights with Percy on behalf of the twins, in order to try and regain some composure.

"Well why didn't you do this earlier then?" Harry demanded. "When a sensible person would have done it? Like when we stopped talking? It would have saved a lot of time!"

"Because I didn't know any better!"

"You can't just leave, Ginny! You can't just give up without a backwards glance."

"I'm not. This is not just a spur of the moment decision, Harry. This thing between us has been falling apart for months. I am sick of the fighting, I am sick of the shouting and I am sick of you Harry! Grow up and find a better way to deal with your pathetic quarrels rather than trying to sabotage every good relationship that surrounds you." Ginny forcefully opened the door of the unused classroom that they had sheltered themselves in when the shouting started, and slammed it roughly behind her. Glaring at all the students who had gathered round to listen to the shouting, Ginny marched away keeping her head held high.

"You don't get anything if you just give up this easily!" Harry shouted down the corridor when he wrenched the door open after the retreating back of the red-haired girl.

"I don't give up. Giving up would have meant leaving when we had our first fight or any of the millions after that." Ginny turned around and began walking back towards her ex-boyfriend. "It's always you, though. I try and talk to you afterwards but you just walk away. I have to wait until you're ready to let things go." Her voice dropped to a quieter volume as she moved closer, venom still clear in every word. "We have spent more months fighting or not even speaking than we have communicating normally. It's not healthy and I'm sick of it. Sick of having to watch my every action in case it pisses you off. If you don't like me so much why did you ever ask me out? I wish I hadn't even bothered."

"Well it was definitely a waste of my time!"

"Goodbye _Harry_." Ginny spat the words out and left again, leaving Harry standing in the corridor. Any passersby who had heard the raised voices and stuck around to see the latest development in the 'Chosen One's life had the sense to move silently past the Gryffindor and hurry to pass the news on, effectively spreading the latest big gossip in a long time around the castle with no time to spare.

Hermione and Ron were sat at the Gryffindor table having an awkward conversation when Harry arrived. Looking for any excuse to end their conversation, Ron immediately noted Harry's foul mood.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Ginny just broke up with me." Harry groaned and laid his head on his arms.

Hermione stood up leaving Ron to deal with Harry and immediately headed up to the dorms to find Ginny and hear from the direct source how this had happened.

Upon arrival she found the youngest Weasley pacing her otherwise empty dorm room seemingly in frustration. "I did it, I finally dumped Harry." Ginny muttered distractedly. "Now I won't feel guilty about dating Blaise and damn him to hell if he tries to make me feel bad about this."

"Slow down, Ginny." Hermione placed a hand on her friends shoulder and led her over to the bed, imploring her to sit down. When she did, Hermione knelt in front of her. "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Of course I've thought it through, what is there to think through? I've dumped Harry because he's an annoying twat half the time and now I'm free to date whoever I want. I want to date Blaise."

"What if Blaise isn't looking for a relationship, Gin?"

"But you said-"

"I said theories. I don't know if that's actually the case."

"Ohhh." Ginny groaned falling back on the bed. "Can you find out?"

"Can't you?" Hermione countered. "Just ask him whether he wants a one night stand or to date. Just make sure he knows that you won't be offended no matter the answer."

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"Are you prepared for the sacrifices as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be seen in public so you can only spend limited time together."

"We'd find a way around that. You did."

"Not without stress."

"I thought you said you didn't argue."

"We didn't, but we came close to giving up."

"Right." Ginny sighed heavily. "I guess I should go find Blaise."

"Good luck."

The next morning was buzzing with gossip when Hermione sat down for breakfast. "What's going on?" She asked, expecting Harry or Ron to answer. Instead Parvati turned from her conversation with Lavender to answer her question.

"Haven't you heard? Ginny Weasley is the talk of the school. I'm guessing you must have heard about the breakup?" Parvati nodded her head towards Harry and Hermione nodded mutely. "Well, that isn't the half of it. See she was seen entering the Great Hall holding hands with Blaise Zabini, apparently they're dating. She's over at the Slytherin table right now."

"No!" Hermione said, appalled. "She wouldn't."

"She has. I don't know how she of all people managed to get Blaise to settle into a monogamous relationship."

"No. Bit of a shock really isn't it."

"I've no idea how it-" Parvati continued talking, but Hermione was no longer listening. She stood up and quickly made her way over to the Slytherin table using Ginny's noticeable hair to tell her that Parvati was speaking the truth.

When she was in sight of the Slytherin table Draco looked up and noticed her coming their way. He grimaced slightly and nodded his head towards Blaise and Ginny who were sat opposite him.

Hermione headed over and sat next to Draco, leaning over the table she hissed. "Have you even considered the ramifications of this?"

Ginny looked at her. "Good morning Hermione. Yes, I have thank you very much. We've spoken about it. It gives you two an excuse to hang out though so I don't know why you're complaining. Would you like some juice?"

"Don't you think that Harry will have something to say about this, though?"

"I rather think it's none of his business." Ginny ignored the fact that Hermione hadn't given an answer and poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What that you break up with him one day and the next morning you're sat at the Slytherin table? I think he has a right to be a little peeved. And the rumours! I'm sure about half the school will be convinced that you cheated."

"Well we couldn't sit at the Gryffindor table; I thought that would be rubbing his nose in it a bit." Ginny ignored Hermione's second comment, turning her head away to listen to Blaise.

Hermione sighed heavily. "But-"

"Let it go." Draco said softly, cutting in and ignoring the annoyed look on Hermione's face. "Have a muffin."

"Thanks." Hermione muttered biting viciously into the blueberry muffin. "What do you think about all this?"

"I think it's excellent." Draco smiled buttering some toast. "Ginny's right, we can spend time together in public as long as they are around. Plus it's their choice, we might as well be happy for them, they are going to get a rough time as it is, without us making it worse.

"Hmm. I guess they might get an easier time about this than if we went public. Blaise has always seemed to avoid the limelight."

"Definitely." Draco smiled again reassuringly, but Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"This could go very wrong."

"Don't think about it. Think about a fun potions lesson that we'll have this afternoon."

"Sarcasm?"

"Undeniably."

Hermione laughed. Potions lessons were better than when they had Snape, she had to admit that. Slughorn had been fairly happy with the pairs he had placed them in and when ever potions required more than one student or there weren't enough of the more rare ingredients, he placed them in their pairs. This suited Hermione just fine. Working with Draco was much more agreeable than working in silence next to Harry and Ron, plus their potion was always better than Harry and Terry's as Harry couldn't use the Prince's book with the straightforward honest Terry Boot.

Upon arrival in the potions room, Hermione took the empty place between Harry and Ron.

"We need to talk to you." Harry said as soon as she had placed her bag on the floor.

"Better hope we're not working in pairs." Hermione said, praying for the exact opposite.

Unfortunately when Slughorn arrived in the room and announced the potion that they would be brewing for the next two lessons, he instructed that they would be making this one individually. Putting on an overly fake smile, Hermione collected her ingredients and began to prepare them.

"What happened at breakfast?" Harry demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You went to sit at the Slytherin table! What was that about?"

"Yeah." Ron chimed in, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated on chopping his ingredients evenly.

"I wanted to speak to Ginny. Plus I didn't think it would be fair to leave her all on her own, she may be feisty but Slytherins would still eat her alive. I figured she could use some support."

"I wanted to ask you about that." Ron said. "Did you know my sister was cheating with a Slytherin?"  
"What makes you think she was cheating? You'll have to ask her yourself Ron; I don't know every detail about her life."

"Yeah but he's a Slytherin."

"They're still people, Harry."

"Not very nice people."

"Have you ever spoken to him?"

"You've heard the insults."

"Harry that started when you were eleven years old, can't you let that go?"

"They're Slytherin's Hermione; you can't just forgive and forget."

"Grow up, Harry. They have." Hermione shook her head in disgust and turned back to her potion.

Throughout the lesson both Harry and Ron still pestered her. Harry was determined that Slytherin's couldn't be anything other than bullies and Ron couldn't decide whether it was worse that Ginny had been cheating, or that it was a Slytherin.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, Hermione was ready to snap.

"Hermione, why would she cheat on Harry? That's all I'm saying."

"Ron would you have a little faith, she's your sister, who said she was ever cheating?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but Hermione held up her finger. "If you say anything more about Slytherins I will find a curse that neither of you know how to reverse. Now would you please shut up!"

No-one had anything to say after that and Hermione, having a free period, left for the library to find Draco.

"If I didn't know better I'd say she was the one hiding things." Harry muttered in spite.

"She's certainly prickly enough at the moment." Ron agreed, shaking his head. "Women."


	12. Hardships, Holidays and Seeing Old Faces

**Chapter 11: Hardships, Holidays and Seeing Old Faces**

As the days and weeks passed, Hermione slipped into a new routine. She still spent her lessons with Harry and Ron, quelling their curiosity with truthful news as opposed to gossip that surrounded Hogwart's newest and most bizarre couple. All her spare time however was spent studying or simply relaxing with Draco. Any of the time that they happened to spend together in public, they joined Ginny and Blaise. After a few choice insults traded in a public place, the school had left the two alone, assured that they were only there for their friends.

In times when they didn't need to study or wanted some time to themselves, Draco and Hermione took to the astronomy tower where they talked about everything and anything. Everything except the impending battle the both subconsciously knew was coming, Voldemort and, as Draco said, Harry fucking Potter. This but a natural barrier between the couple, but they ignored it and if the subjects did accidently come up, they had a number of go to subjects that they could implement as a quick change of topic in order to diffuse the tension. Of course if rain ruined their plans and they couldn't be bothered to put up the charms to keep them dry and warm, or they simply didn't want to walk to the top of the tower, they took instead to the room in the dungeons which they had adopted and furnished to be their own. Luckily, it was so deep within the maze of the dungeons that nobody had ever stumbled across it, and they prayed that fact would never change. All in all, they had been very lucky with their situation.

Blaise and Ginny, on the other hand, were having a much harder time. The Gryffindors had been outraged at Ginny's move of leaving the boy-who-lived heartbroken for a Slytherin and ostracised the girl. Naturally a majority of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had followed suit and had taken to ignoring the youngest Weasley. The only one to ignore all prejudices was Luna, who had stood by her friend and given Ginny a new respect for the quirky Ravenclaw.

Blaise was having a similar struggle with half of the Slytherins. Only the most intolerant had shunned him, but that still counted half of the year. Both Draco and Theo had stuck beside Blaise, throwing away any ideas of their prejudices against 'blood-traitors'.

It was fair to say that the couple were strained from this development. They hadn't expected to be accepted, but they certainly didn't expect such levels of hatred that pounded them at all times, leaving only four other people in the whole school that still talked and spent time with them. Invariably the six of them had become much closer and had often taken to eating meals together at the Slytherin table for moral support.

Theo and Luna were both on the outside of the new group. Theo because he disliked being part of any sort of group or being classed as a certain something. Due to this, he spent time with others outside of the group and made sure he wasn't ostracised himself. Luna was, well Luna and tended to drift splitting her time between the group and others, though no-one was quite sure whether she did this on purpose or not, her dreamy expression gave no indication whether she was aware of the new development in the social circles in Hogwarts or not.

Despite the hardships they had faced down and the ones still to come, the six new and slightly dysfunctional friends were happy with their new way of life. The only problem Hermione still had was Ron. She hadn't had the heart to break off their relationship and despite the limited amount of time they spent together, none of which they spent on their own, and their increasingly awkward and unsure conversations, the two continued to publically date. Hermione had tried more than once to hint at the decaying mess that was the rest of their relationship, but Ron refused to see anything other than the happy shiny relationship they used to have.

As Christmas approached, the snow fell and the castle was buzzing with the normal end of term and Christmas excitement. The decorations had started appearing in the corridors and the Great Hall and the students were preparing to make their way home for the holidays. Hermione was among those looking forward to climbing aboard the train to spend her Christmas with her parents, however she was more apprehensive than most. She knew that she would get limited time to spend at home in the coming summer and indeed she worried about the measures she would have to take to keep them safe.

She spent the long train journey home sat in silence, her thoughts far from the compartment she was in. Surrounding her sat Ginny, Blaise, Draco and Luna all of whom were in the middle of a heated debate on something Luna had mentioned from the _Quibbler_. Hermione had taken to staring out the window, pondering many a thing as she ignored the friendly quarrel. Harry and Ron had chosen to stay in the castle and she was in no doubt that at least part of that decision was taken because Ginny was going home and neither of the boys wanted to spend their Christmas at odds with the girl.

Hermione wasn't worried about Ginny, or her family's reaction to her newest boyfriend of which Hermione was positive that Ron had informed them about, knowing full well that none of the Weasley's would be prejudiced against someone they had never met. She was worried about what Draco, Blaise and Theo's Christmas may entertain. She watched silently as Theo re-entered the compartment from his trip to acquire an array of hot drinks for them all. Hermione picked up her steaming cup of hot chocolate, cupping it in her palms and smiling faintly as the warmth permeated her body. It wasn't enough to disperse her fear that the three boys would spend their Christmas's in fear trying not to get themselves killed at the point of Voldemort's wand.

Hermione sipped her drink and sighed heavily, watching as the steam from the heat of her drink blurred her vision of the passing countryside.

Stepping off the train, through the barrier and into her parents' arms was as painful as it was joyous. Her joy at seeing them again was battling with her fear for their safety, but she ignored that for now and let them take her home back to the childhood that screamed of loss of innocence that a seventeen year old was already preparing for war.

It didn't take her more than a few days before she began to revisit those places that housed her most precious childhood memories and naturally the first place she visited was the library. Although it was one of her earliest memories, she could remember stepping through those doors for the first time in her life.

_To the three-and-a-half-year-old bushy haired child, the double door entrance looked like an entrance to another world, something she had seen in the pictures of storybooks. Walking through the library, the tall shelves that housed nothing but books towered over the young girl and between the shelves were passages that looked rather like a maze to the toddler. She could faintly see as she walked passed with her hand safely clutched in that of her mother's that the passages led to yet more books._

_The small Hermione that clutched a small and slightly grubby toy rabbit was told to 'stay near and be patient' while her mother pulled down books that she was looking for and others that caught her eye. Alone and unwatched in the library, Hermione wondered to a bookshelf not too far from her mum, and with difficulty pulled a heavy book from the bottom shelf. Upon opening it, Hermione dropped that rabbit forgotten on the floor and stared at the realm of information that lay on the pages before her._

_Hermione couldn't understand most of what was written on the page, only recognising the odd word which had come up in her storybooks that her mother had pointed out to her at bedtime, but she was as determined as a three-and-a-half-year-old can be that one day she would be able to understand every word on the page before her, and in doing so unlock the information that only waited for someone to come and understand it._

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory and walked through the doors, looking up at the tall shelves that she passed, that even now nearly fifteen years later, still stood taller than she. Caught up in her memory and a happy feeling which let her forget the worry that was permeating her system, she collided with a figure, falling backwards and landing on the floor with an 'Oof'.

Blinking rapidly, processing what had happened, Hermione looked up at the solid figure that stood above her. She accepted the hand that pulled her up and apologised when she reached standing again.

"Hermione Granger? It is you!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hermione asked confused.

"You've probably forgotten but we went to primary school together. I'm Luke." He said with a smile. "Luke White."

"Luke!" Hermione gasped. "Of course I haven't forgotten, you just look so different."

The boy grinned. "You have too. I wish I could stay, but I'll be late. Look I'm going away tomorrow to spend Christmas in Australia with extended family, but I'll be here next summer so I'll come and visit."

Hermione blinked, astounded. "Of course, that would be nice."

"Gotta run." With a grin Luke dashed off and out of the door.

Hermione stood slightly shocked by the change in her friend. The Luke she remembered was quiet and shy, with large blue eyes and a permanent blush. The eyes were the same, and his blonde hair was slightly shorter and spiked, but his personality had changed in leaps. Although he still wore glasses, they no longer made him look dorky but suited his face and Hermione wasn't surprised that it had taken so long to recognise the boy.

Shaking her head, she returned to her memories and made her way further into the library.


	13. Secrets, Smoking and Drunken Misdemeanou

**Chapter 12: Secrets, Smoking and Drunken Misdemeanours**

Hermione opened the door that led to the top of the astronomy tower and closed it silently behind her. She walked across the relatively small space, pulling her cloak tighter against the biting chill of the winter air, and seated herself next to the blonde boy on the edge of the tower, dangling her feet into the empty air below her, staring down at the courtyard that was impossibly far down.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She muttered, pulling out her wand to cast a warming charm around the pair, to stop the frost that was forming from reaching their fingers.

Draco blew out the smoke from his lungs and watched it swirling in the atmosphere before he responded. "It's been a tough Christmas." He took another drag on the cigarette and sighed. Hermione breathed in the scent of smoke that was becoming far too familiar and took his gloved hand in hers. "Blame Blaise."

"I do." Hermione smiled a smile that held no joy. "Do you want to talk about your holiday?"

"Can't."

"Oh." Hermione sighed, coughing slightly on the smoke. Draco noticed and turned his head away from her when he breathed out, feeling slightly ashamed that he was subjecting her to this, but was in too much of a foul mood to do anything about it.

He flicked the butt off the tower and the pair watched it fall until it was out of sight. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out the packet, lighting another cigarette with his wand before he held out the packet to Hermione, silently offering her one. She shook her head mutely, but offered to throw the packet off the tower if that would help.

"How was your Christmas?" Draco eventually broke the silence, still staring at the distant ground.

"It was good." Hermione answered no conviction in her voice.

"Really?" Draco gave a humourless chuckle.

"It was nice to see my parents." Hermione amended. "Only..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"I can't say.

"You can't talk to me about your parents?"

"No, because who knows who will use legilimancy on you and I know, I know you're skilled at oclumency, but Voldemort's stronger and you don't know who far he will go to find out something that will hurt Harry. So no, no I can't tell you about my parents." Hermione slipped back into silence, but the bitter tone she had used was still clear on her face.

Draco chucked another butt off the tower and pulled out the last cigarette, he shook the packet unhappily before it followed the used cigarettes off the tower to the courtyard below.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" He muttered, concentrating on lighting his last cigarette.

"That's littering. Plus with the amount you've chucked off here I'm surprised you haven't caused a fire."

"It's too damp for fire."

"Doesn't stop it being littering, though."

"Relax would you." Draco chuckled and slung his arm across her shoulders, drawing her closer. "Stop being so bloody noble. You're dating a Slytherin, be thankful it was just a little light littering as opposed to a little light murder." Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile. "I'm joking." Hermione gave a reluctant chuckle, burying her head in Draco's neck.

"How many of those things have you had?" Hermione asked choking a little. "You smell like an ashtray."

Draco blew the smoke over her head. "I lost count a couple of hours ago."

"Couple of hours?" Hermione asked.

"More like five."

"Five." She groaned.

"It was a rough holiday."

"You do know they're bad for you, right?"

"Calming though."

Again, silence enveloped them both. Hermione welcomed the silence. Her holiday had been punctuated with her parents wanting to relish every moment of their limited time with their daughter and visiting relatives who had all exclaimed _You look so grown up!_ And young cousins who had run around her feet begging '_Mione play with us. 'Mione, 'Mione!_ The peace and quiet was a relief and as she breathed in the slight smell of smoke that she would forever associate with the top of this tower, she forgot all that had been worrying her. Moving closer to Draco and holding his hand tightly gave her such a sense of inner peace that she was almost surprised that they didn't spend longer like that.

Draco's thought were moving fast as he finally had the chance to process the happenings over his holiday without the fear of being watched. He could finally relax and not worry about every word that came out of his mouth in case he gave anyone a reason to be suspicious of him. He was glad not to have to constantly stand on form and watch his actions. He was glad to no longer have to control all emotions, even when he had to watch his favourite house elf be beaten for dropping a tray that was larger than he was. He was glad to finally be himself again rather than the perfect pureblood boy that everyone expected.

He was happy to finally be able to be silent and let his nerves calm. The only reason he was smoking was so he could try and relax completely in order to forget the pressures that were forever hammering at his skull. Of course, it wasn't working, only alcohol could do that, but he had wanted to see Hermione sober before he allowed himself to let go and drown his sorrows. Draco let the butt of his final cigarette drop from his fingers and buried his face in Hermione's hair, breathing in the scent and smiling slightly.

"Morning." Hermione smiled at Blaise, Ginny and Luna as she and Draco sat down for breakfast. They all greeted her with a smile and offered to pass her various things. She took the jug of pumpkin juice and poured both herself and Draco a goblet-full.

Theo wondered over from where he was eating with Pansy and Daphne and joined the small group, sitting next to Blaise and drinking his coffee, earning himself a punch to the arm before he spoke. "Listen, I don't know if you've heard the seventh years are throwing a New Year's party."

"A little late, isn't it?" Ginny said.

"It's an excuse to throw a party, I wouldn't complain. It's this Saturday so feel free to come." Theo nodded, clapped Blaise on his back to thank him for the coffee before he left the Great Hall.

"Fancy it?" Draco asked Hermione, pouring himself some black coffee.

"Don't see why not. You don't think people will mind us coming, do you? We aren't exactly the most popular of the month."

"They don't give a shit either way." Draco grinned. "It'll be bigger than last time anyway, so more anonymosity."

On Saturday evening, Hermione found herself standing in the Slytherin common room once again – sure that it had been magically expanded in order to fit what seemed to be the entirety of Hogwarts – watching Draco make a fool out of himself. She wasn't sure whether she should be laughing or frowning at his drunken state and settled for watching in the background with raised eyebrows.

Hermione drained the last of her drink and turned to get some more. She poured some more of the strange blue liquid, taking an appreciative sip. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but Draco had told her that it was low on alcohol content and tasted of blueberries, so she wasn't about to complain. Plus she would be able to find out later. Turning away, she walked straight into someone, spilling some of her drink down their shirt.

"I am so sorry." Hermione looked up and all apologies died on her tongue. Her mouth fell open in a small 'o' and she took a step back, an involuntary blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I saw you with Malfoy."

"Harry, it isn't what it looked like."

"Well then maybe you can explain why you were making out with him. Without resistance. Whilst sober."

"Harry! Come on."

Harry leant down so that his mouth was right next to Hermione's ear and hissed, "How long were you planning on hiding this Hermione?"

"We are not doing this here." Giving a last glance to Draco and wincing at the sight of the embarrassing spectacle, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along down a corridor that led to some of the dorms.

Once they had walked past the barrier that kept all sound out, the corridor was eerily silent and Hermione cast her own charm around them, in case Harry began shouting down the echoing corridor.

"Okay."

"Okay? You spend your days with Malfoy's tongue down your throat and all you can say is 'Okay'?"

"Harry please, I don't want to lose you over this. It isn't like I _chose_ for this to happen. It just did."

"Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy. The git who called you mudblood for five years, tried to get Hagrid fired and is part of Voldemort's inner circle."

"He apologised, that was his father and there's no proof to that claim."

"There is a lot against the guy."

"I know, but it took a troll to get you and Ron to talk to me, so maybe this will be enough to make you be at least civil to Draco."

"Ron. You're still dating Ron."

"I didn't want to break his heart."

"You're dating Ron and spending your time in the Slytherin common room. Are you sure you're still a Gryffindor."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Tracey Davis invited me and I guessed that Ginny would be here, so I came."

"Tracey Davis, a Slytherin, invited Harry fucking Potter? And I'm the one we're questioning?"

"She's half-blood, not exactly the Slytherin poster-girl. And you're cheating on Ron. He's your best friend."

"Exactly, Harry. My best friend. Not my boyfriend."

"You can't keep deceiving him."

"I know. I've tried to hint that it's happening to soften the blow, but he is a blind as a bat without sonar!"

"He's never been exactly observant. He was always surprised when Ginny was dating someone and I swear he didn't understand what Moaning Myrtle had to do with the Chamber of Secrets until I specifically mentioned it." Harry chuckled fondly at the memory and looked across at his friend who stood so comfortably in Slytherin territory, leaning against the wall, chewing at her bottom lip in worry.

Despite the five years of friendship that he held close to his heart, Harry couldn't deal with seeing Hermione with Draco, he couldn't even bare to think about it. He wanted to forgive her, she was after all his best friend, but she had too much against her. Secretly dating a suspected death eater, consorting with Slytherins who had only hurt them since first year, cheating on Ron and he was sure she hadn't shared about what was happening with Ginny when they were still dating. Harry sighed. He knew that more than ever, friends were important and the more he had to rely on the better, but he couldn't do it. Ron was his friend too and he couldn't condone the fact that Hermione was cheating on him with their worst enemy.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't condone this. It's just too much. Just know I don't hate you. I'm just not so fond of the decisions you've made recently and so you either need to come with me now leave all this behind or stay here and..." Harry trailed off trying to put what he was feeling into words. "And we won't be talking for a while." He said, knowing it didn't quite convey what he meant, but Hermione was nodding anyway, understanding him, as usual.

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying." Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She knew that Harry was making the right decision for him, but it didn't stop the pain that ripped through her chest.

Harry nodded and leant forwards kissing her on the forehead before he turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor. Hermione hurried after him but stopped at the entrance to the common room, watching his retreating back exit the Slytherin domain, and her life.


	14. Habits, Hangovers and Cutting Questions

**Chapter 13: Habits, Hangovers and Cutting Questions**

Hermione stayed where she was, standing on the outskirts of the party, watching her boyfriend make a fool out of himself. She wasn't really paying attention, though; her mind was occupied with Harry's ultimatum.

"Hello." A deep voice came from behind Hermione, making her jump, but before she could turn around, she felt strong arms wrap around her, forcing her to stay in the position she was in. Instead she tilted her head to the side and saw the distinctive eyes of Blaise Zabini looking down at her. "You're missing all the fun stood over here." Hermione turned her head back to the front.

"You're here too."

"I'm making fun."

"Where's Ginny?"

"Passed out."

"Already?"

"Oh she threw up first."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"Which one? I should go see her."

"She won't know you're there, there's no point."

"True. I feel I should do something, though."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Oh. What are we doing here?"

"We're watching _your_ boyfriend being a drunken idiot."

"You know I didn't mean that, Blaise."

"You intrigue me." Blaise bent his head, ghosting his breath across Hermione's ear, making her shiver.

"Are you drunk? You have Ginny, and _I_ intrigue you?"

"I know what I'm doing and Ginny is Ginny, you're..."

"Dating Draco?"

"Yes, but...you are different."

"How so?"

"It's hard to say exactly." Blaise spun them suddenly so that Hermione was pinned to the wall by Blaise's body as he kept a firm hold on her wrists above her head.

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken, and Blaise smirked as he felt the rhythmic thump pounding against his palms. He pressed closer his face mere inches from Hermione's.

"There's just something about you."

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione wriggled slightly, but to no avail, Blaise just moved closer, trapping her completely.

"Just trying something new." Blaise moved his face closer, letting their lips touch.

Hermione's eyes closed upon contact and when he met no resistance Blaise entangled his hands in Hermione's hair and began to move his lips against hers.

Even with her wrists free, Hermione made no move to stop the mistake as it was happening. She didn't reach for her wand that was strapped to her thigh, instead she reached up and allowed herself to copy Blaise's move tugging on his hair a little.

Blaise smiled at that letting his hands travel down until they landed on Hermione's waist. A kiss that started out expecting opposition, very unsure and tender soon became a battle of wills as each of the participants fought for dominance.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing. In the back of her mind a niggling feeling told her to stop, to turn back before it was too late, but her recent confrontation with Harry had left all sense floundering in the mud and she fell over to instinct.

Blaise had never been used to monogamous relationships, so this felt as natural as tripping up a Hufflepuff to him. Pulling Hermione's hand from his hair, still locked in a passionate kiss he began to guide her back down the corridor, away from the sounds and sights of the party to the sixth year dorm room.

Hermione swung her legs off the bed, carefully keeping the white sheet wrapped around her naked frame. Behind her, Blaise was lounging in his bed, blowing smoke into the air above his head, smirking victoriously. Hermione scowled at the smell of the smoke and stop up carefully, making sure to keep the sheet around her form.

"Do you have to smoke?"

"I always smoke after sex." Blaise grinned. "Although I'm sure Draco told you that."

Hermione's head snapped around. "I know that it's your fault that he smokes when stressed." She turned back around, trying not to sound too shocked as she picked up her dress from its crumpled pile on the floor.

Blaise chuckled. "And where do you think he picked up the habit."

"I just figured..." Hermione trailed off, uncertain if what Blaise was implying was true. "Are you trying to tell me that...you and Draco...had sex?"

"In a manner of speaking..."

"Well."

"Yes." Blaise smirked. "Didn't he mention that little endeavour?" Hermione shook he head, mutely. "Never? I'm hurt." Blaise put on a mock pout. "I'm much too memorable to just forget. You should do well to remember that."

By this time, Hermione had pulled her dress over her head and was searching for her shoes. "Don't you dare mention anything to him!" She said fiercely. "I'm just having a bad week, okay?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Hermione highly doubted that was the truth, but she couldn't risk performing a memory charm on him just yet; she hadn't practised enough, although she understood the theory correctly. Strapping on her shoes, she stood up grabbing her wand from the table.

"Just keep your mouth shut or you'll have to bare the wrath of Ginny Weasley." Hermione smiled as Blaise paled slightly at the suggestion. "I'll see you around." Hermione picked up her wand, reattaching it to the holster on her thigh before she left the room, the small amount of dignity that she had left allowed her to hold her head up high as she walked back down the corridor to the common room.

The room that had once held such a large number of partying people, looked considerably emptier as Hermione looked around. A large amount of couple stood around the edges of the room in the middle of heavy make-out sessions. A small number of students who were still conscious were sat in a circle, shot glasses in front of them clearly taking part in some sort of drinking game, although a large number had already passed out or left to throw up. There were more people scattered around the room in various states of drunken stupors.

Hermione carefully made her way, stepping around obstacles, and checking every silver-blonde head she saw. Eventually, when she had made it through at least half of the common room, Hermione found Draco lying on a couch, still lightly clutching a bottle of alcohol. Hermione crouched down, stroking his head gently before she removed the bottle from his hand and stood up. She pulled out her wand and was about to transfigure a cushion into a blanket when she heard a familiar chuckled from her right.

"You shouldn't keep your wand there." Blaise said, indicating where her dress was caught on her wand holster. Hermione tugged it down impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you go and find Ginny?"

"I have, she hasn't moved."

"Well I'm sure you can find somebody else to annoy or fuck."

"Somebody's a little edgy."

"I wonder why? Is it because you won't leave me alone or...no wait, it's because you won't leave me alone." Hermione scowled in Blaise's direction before she turned her attention back to her wand work and laid the freshly transfigured blanket over her sleeping boyfriend.

"This is all perfectly innocent."

Hermione scoffed. "Maybe in your conscience."

"Relax, would you. It's not like you're the newest recruit of the death eaters." Blaise kicked what looked like a fourth year out of an armchair and sat down, placing his feet on the coffee table. Hermione carefully lifted Draco's feet and sat down on the edge of the couch, placing his feet in her lap.

"Look can we just not mention this, you know, ever."

"Aren't you still dating Ron?" Blaise chuckled when a rosy hue spread across Hermione's face.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Draco and Ginny are a lot smarter than Ron."

Blaise laughed. "That may be true, but you can still lie well. For a Gryffindor anyway."

Even though it was meant as one, Hermione didn't take that as a compliment. It shocked her into seeing how different she had become ever since she had seen the Slytherins as more than just people to be disliked. Ignoring Harry to the point that he was suspicious, cheating on Ron, cheating on Draco and even dream-cheating on Ron. Hermione sighed, burying her face in her hands. When had she become this person, this common slut? She no longer spent any time with the two people she had called her best friends since first year, Harry had even said that he didn't even want to spend time or even speak to her anymore. She still spent time on her studies, but it wasn't nearly as much as she would like. She spent her Saturdays at Slytherin parties, and her Sundays recovering from them. She looked at her watch. The hands were already pointing too far down for her liking, indicating 3:30 AM.

Hermione looked at Blaise who had tilted his head back and closed his eyes; a small smirk still graced his lips and Hermione could tell he was still awake due to his long fingers that were rhythmically tapping on the arm of his chair. Hermione turned her head the other way to survey the slumbering Draco. She frowned slightly, trailing her finger along his ankle causing a smile to lighten his features. Could she really consider the relationship they shared as something real? True he had brought out feelings so strong in her that she didn't know could exist, but was she confusing love with passion? Maybe it wasn't love that she felt for Draco; maybe it was just the excitement of the situation that drew her to him. Was all this just her branching out from the mundane life she had seemed to expect, if life with the ever famous Harry Potter could be considered mundane?

Hermione moved that feet off of her lap and curled up, resting her chin on her knees. She didn't know what to think. What had really pushed her to sleep with Blaise? Was it the situation with her parents and Harry or was she just expanding her horizons while she could? A small tear slipped from under her eyelid but she choked back any more, not wanting Blaise to see her crying. She leant her head on the couch and let herself fall into a fitful sleep, her mind still buzzing with question to which she had no answers.

Draco's eyes opened suddenly and he leant over the edge of the couch and groaned as he felt his stomach heave and empty its contents over the floor. Draco wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and sat up slowly. He picked up his wand from where it lay on the coffee table, he would be forever grateful that it hadn't gone missing or been broken. He cast scourgify on the floor and his shirt before grabbing a glass from the table and filling it with water.

"How do you feel?" Blaise asked from where he sat in his chair, still wide awake.

"Rough." Draco said, his voice barely reaching above a whisper, his head pounding in anger.

"You drank a lot."

"Yeah, well."

"Draco you made a fool of yourself, you know you could have said anything without meaning too."

"Nothing a good memory charm couldn't fix. You've done worse."

Blaise leant forward his tone lower and more serious. "I never had a dark mark branded on my arm. I never risked my life or my parents' lives."

"You never had a reason to get drunk, either. At least I didn't do it just for the hell of it."

"I bet the Dark Lord will completely understand, Draco, he is _so_ considerate of peoples' feelings, afterall."

"Drop the sarcasm, Zabini; I'm not in the mood."

"You have to learn, it's not just a detention if you say something stupid."

"You think I don't know that? I know it all too well Blaise; I've had the threat of death hanging over my head since August! And if you think that I don't realise that, or that I'd be so stupid as to risk Mother's life over alcohol consumption then you need to learn, I'm not some stupid first year defying Snape."

"You're sure acting like a stupid fucking first year." Blaise stood up. "Oh and I may have let it slip to your precious Hermione that we fucked back in fourth year." Blaise smirked.

"You what?" Draco turned around furious, but Blaise was already out of hearing range, heading for the dorms.


	15. Trust, Truths and Time to Think

**Chapter 14: Trust, Truths and Time to Think**

Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the astronomy tower and listened as the door opened and closed softly behind her.

"Hi." Draco said. His voice was quiet and slightly nervous, but it carried across the space between them.

"Hi." Hermione replied raising a hand as if to wave, but she lowered it again.

Draco moved across the tower slowly, nervous about Hermione's reaction. "Listen I don't know what Blaise told you about him and me-"

"Fucking, yes I know."

"Right. It was back in fourth year, though. We were quite drunk."

"I don't mind." Hermione chuckled.

"Oh." Draco sat on the edge facing the door; his hand seeked out Hermione's and clutched it tightly. "So why have you been so quiet lately? I thought it was that that had freaked you out."

"I know you're not gay."

"Oh?"

"Ginny Weasley would be toast by now if you were."

Draco chuckled. "That's true. So what is bothering you?"

"This thing with my parents. And Harry knows about us. He gave me an ultimatum." Hermione chocked back a sob but couldn't stop a tear trickling down her cheek. She brushed it away impatiently. "I know I haven't exactly been spending a lot of time with him recently and I know that he's still angry about the whole Ginny thing, but you'd think he might put that aside and take my side of the story into account rather than being all angry just because you're a Malfoy!"

"Breath." Draco wanted to laugh at how such a little thing could upset her so much, but couldn't help but notice the tears that she let fall steadily down her cheeks which knocked all glee out of his system. "Look if Potter can't-"

"Yes but I know that he's actually having a pretty mature reaction to all of this. He didn't even shout and Harry always shouts. It's me that's being unreasonable. I'm being such a slut too and Harry is completely right in everything he said."

"He called you a slut?"

"No, no I did that. I didn't even have the nerve to break up with Ron and now Harry isn't talking to me and he was the only one I could talk to about my parents."

"Well what about Ginny? Or me?"

"Well you've got the whole death eater father going against you." Hermione sighed and Draco paled, she still didn't know about his dark mark. He had carefully kept it covered with glamour charms and a few more spells that his father had sent him in order to keep the whole ordeal a secret. "And Ginny wouldn't understand. Her parents are actively working against Voldemort, whereas mine don't have anything to defend themselves with apart from an old shotgun that my dad keeps in the attic but I don't even think that works."

"What-"

"I put up defence spells and wards and everything at Christmas, but they won't keep anyone out that wants to get in. They just keep out muggles or wizards who can't undo wards and that's pretty useless. I'm just terrified that I'm going to be too late, that I'll get home for the summer holidays and they'll be lying there dead and it'll be my entire fault."

"How did you do magic outside of school without being prosecuted."

"I asked Dumbledore, he knows how close I am – was – to Harry so he thought it would be a good idea. What if I get home, though and they are dead? What am I supposed to do without my parents? What is anybody supposed to do without their parents? I plan on sending them to Australia with no memory of ever having a daughter, but I'm terrified that I'll get the spell wrong and I'll permanently damage them and either way I won't have parents once it's done and I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this." Hermione sighed, her tears falling thick and fast. "A-and..." Her voice trailed off, chocked by tears.

Draco put his arm around her shoulders and pulled Hermione closer resting his forehead against hers. He knew she hadn't wanted to tell him any of that, knowing that he was closely connected to Voldemort. She just didn't know how closely.

"I should tell you something."

"You don't need to." Hermione sniffled.

"I think I should." Draco untangled his left hand from Hermione's making her look up at him in confusion and curiosity. He slowly rolled up the sleeve of his robes, showing his bare arm to the world.

Hermione lifted one hand and trailed her index finger down his arm softly. "There's nothing there." She whispered. She looked up and saw that Draco had raised his wand and was pointing it at his forearm. A few whispered words later and Hermione gasped in horror and shock as the dark mark came into view. "You're...you...death...oh."

"I'm sorry...I." Draco sighed it was hard to explain the circumstances. "He would've killed Mother." Hermione nodded. After all she had just said, she couldn't turn around and shout at him for protecting his family.

Hermione took his arm in both her hands and looked closely at the terrible mark that branded Draco's body. Carefully, as though she was wishing her mind was playing tricks on her, she placed a finger tip on the mark and slowly traced it. She shuddered slightly when she had done it and leant back. Draco quickly replaced the charms that had covered it and shook down his sleeve.

Hermione swung her legs back over the ledge and stood up. She walked to the door and looked back. The look of rejection that coated Draco's face was enough to make her turn back and walk over to him. She cradled his face in her hands when she reached him, looking deep into his eyes. She pressed a small chaste kiss on his lip and whispered, "I'm not angry."

His eyebrows rose delicately. "You're not?"

"No, but I do need time to think." She kissed him again before she walked out of the door. Draco sighed slightly. That had gone better than he had ever expected. Though he hadn't exactly ever expected to tell her.

It was two days later before the pair managed to find time to talk again. Hermione joined Draco at their table in the library. They had shared their table with the only four people who were still their close friends so Hermione was glad to see that Draco was sitting there alone. She said nothing as she sat down opposite him and opened her books but when she pulled her quill out, she paused.

"I've been really busy, I tried to find you yesterday..."

"I was busy too." Draco looked up from his potions textbook and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Better than I was. I think I'm beginning to deal with the whole..." She waved her hands indicating his left arm. Draco winced but nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad. I would've hated you to feel that we couldn't be together because of it."

"You could have not told me. I would've been none the wiser."

"No." Draco shook his head. "It didn't feel right, you not knowing. I knew that there was a chance that you'd hate me, but I took that chance, because if you did hate me then, well..."

"Us wouldn't mean anything. A relationship built on lies with no trust."

"But now we have truth and trust-"

"And all is well." Hermione finished grinning, feeling a lot better suddenly.

Maybe she had been too quick to judge when she left the astronomy tower. Maybe she had made a mistake when she slept with Blaise, but all that was because everything was falling to pieces around her and she was worried that the only thing that she still counted on, her relationship with Draco, had been founded on a ground of experiment and excitement and not much else. She had been wrong, however, and Draco trusting her with the dark mark had made her see that their relationship was in fact something she could rely on and she had made the right decision in staying when Harry had offered her a way out of the Slytherin lifestyle. She would just have to watch her step on this foreign ground and she could survive.

"I was wondering," Draco said, "how exactly Blaise came upon the topic of him and me...well you know."

"Oh well he was smoking and-"

"He was smoking? He only smokes after sex."

"No he wasn't smoking, I asked him about where you picked the habit up."

"He wasn't smoking? But you said-"

"Yes I know what I said, I got it wrong." Hermione snapped. "We were just talking about it and he mentioned that that's where you got it from."

"Alright." Draco frowned slightly, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Look I have to go; I promised Ginny that I'd meet her in the dorms." Hermione picked up her things and practically ran out of the library.

Draco stayed where he was for a moment, blinking in surprise before he collected his books up and went to find Blaise, a frown on his face.

Eventually he found Blaise lounging in the Slytherin common room, pointedly not doing his homework.

"What happened?" Draco demanded as he sat down in the armchair adjacent to Blaise's couch.

Blaise sat up slightly, smirking. "And what exactly would this be in reference too? I live a busy life, you know."

"Mya."

"Right and what am I supposed to have done?"

"You slept with her didn't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Hermione just flipped out and you're not denying it!"

"Listen, Draco-"

"No you listen, Zabini. She is my girlfriend you have one of your own do you think that for once, just this once, you could please just keep your hands to yourself?"

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Draco-"

"Don't even bother." Draco growled and stood up. "I thought that this time maybe you could have some self restraint. Ginny might be interested to hear of your little adventure."

"You wouldn't."

"Then keep your hands off Mya." Draco turned around and headed for the dorms, leaving Blaise sitting with his head in his hands.


	16. Friday, Fights and More Than Slightly Pa

**Chapter 15: Friday, Fights and More Than Slightly Painful Situations**

Over the next couple of months, Draco and Hermione found that they had less and less time for each other. As the end of the year approached, their school load had naturally increased and Draco was spending more time than ever trying to complete his task for Voldemort. The only time the two had spare to spend together was doing homework in the library for which they were often joined by Blaise and Ginny and on occasion even Theo or Luna dropped by.

Hermione was still trying to work up the courage to break up with Ron. Harry had begun to glare at her every time they were in the same vicinity. She knew that the angry looks would stop when she finally broke up with Ron but she couldn't find it within herself to break his heart.

Due to the limited time they spent together, Hermione still having uncertainties about Draco being a death eater and Draco knowing about Hermione cheating on him; it was safe to say that their relationship was beginning to fray at the edges. Draco in particular was getting impatient waiting to hear Hermione's point of view about her sleeping with Blaise, just I case it threw some light on the situation.

One Friday morning, Hermione was late out of the Gryffindor common room for breakfast. She had been up late the night before finishing work and had slept through her alarm. This had left her annoyed and grumpy and when Draco offered her his arm to walk her down to the Great Hall, she scowled at him and hurried down the corridor. Draco followed after her, wisely keeping his mouth shut, keeping pace in silence.

When they reached the top of the marble staircase, Draco broke the silence. "Are you alright?"

Hermione stopped and turned around scowling. "No I'm not alright; I still have a lot of work to do before the exams, I still haven't broken up with Ron and my boyfriends a fucking death eater. So no, no I am not alright." Hermione took a few more steps down the staircase before she realised Draco wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"You want to talk about not being alright? I have to listen to Voldemort and keep up with my studies, I can't kiss you publically and you cheated with my best friend." Draco hissed angrily before he walked past and through the doors into the Great Hall.

Hermione hurried after him bursting through the doors causing the whole hall to look up, although most were already looking after Draco had stormed through. "How the hell did you know about that?" She yelled.

Draco turned around from where he stood at the end of the Slytherin table and narrowed his eyes. "I asked Blaise." Draco indicated over his left shoulder to where Blaise was sat at the table. Blaise shrunk down as Ginny glared at him.

"What you just suspected that I cheated on you?"

"You're a really bad liar I knew something was up."

"What and you thought 'Oh Hermione, she cheats'?"

"You don't exactly have a good record, do you?"

"You're holding that against me?"

"No, I know Blaise too well. Even so you could have told me?"

"I can't trust you! Not any more, not since..." Hermione gestured and Draco immediately understood that she was referring to the dark mark on his arm.

"You know I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." Hermione said furiously moving forward a furious glint in her eye causing Draco to step back slightly in fear. "You always have a choice; you can choose differently, you can choose the right thing." Draco's back hit the table, but in fear of Hermione's clenched fists, one of which was gripping her wand tightly, he climbed up on the table as somewhere to go. "But no, Draco Malfoy always chooses to save his own neck." Hermione kept moving forward, following Draco onto the table. The people sat closest to the arguing couple quickly moved out the way as goblets and plates clattered to the floor.

"I chose to protect my family."

"And in doing that you might have damned thousands of innocent lives. Did you ever think about that?"

"Well-"

"Do you ever think about anybody other than yourself?"

"Oh you can talk! Did you think about me and my feelings when you cheated with Zabini?" They were both shouting now and the whole hall was deathly quiet, listening to the fight that was sure to go down in Hogwarts' gossip history.

"No because you were too busy making a fool of yourself and Harry had just abandoned me, so no, for once in my life I didn't think. I'm sorry about that but your track record isn't so great so you can't go blaming me for something that you've done thousands of times."

"You could at least have told me, I might have understood."

"Yeah like you told me about...that."

"I did tell you."

"You sure waited long enough. Long enough to make me think I could finally trust you with everything that mattered to me because you weren't that involved in everything!"

"This isn't my fault; do you know how hard this has been for me?"

"No, because you never talk to me about it! You bottle it up and expect me to understand everything that goes on with you."

"Hermione-"

"Don't talk to me; I am not in the mood." Hermione walked the short distance to the end of the table and jumped down to the floor.

"Well what the hell does this mean for us, then?"

"What do you think? I clearly can't trust you!"

"I can't exactly trust you either."

"Fine then, fuck this we're through!" Hermione turned to leave but walked straight into Ron, who was standing there gobsmacked.

"Hermione? What was that?"

"Don't start Ron."

"What does this mean for us?"

"What do _you _think, Ron?" Hermione scowled and stalked out of the Hall.

Ron slowly moved over to the Gryffindor table sitting down opposite Harry. "What was all that ab-" He was interrupted by an angry scream and the shattering of glass. He turned around and watched as an angry Draco kicked goblets and plates off the Slytherin table as he made his way to the dungeons, fuming. Ron turned back to look at Harry who was calmly eating his breakfast.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Harry said. "She always had strong opinions." Ron watched opened mouthed as Harry continued to eat. "Want some juice?" He offered, watching as Ron followed the obviously popular pastime and stormed out of the hall.

Later in the month Draco opened the door to the top of the astronomy tower and breathed in as the fresh air hit his face. He was about to step forward when he spotted an oddly familiar back sitting on the edge. He moved closer and stood behind the figure, shuffling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said in a monotone, blowing out the smoke that was in her lungs.

"I came for fresh air. Are you smoking?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's a nasty habit I picked up." She chuckled dryly at the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's bad for you."

"So were you, but that didn't stop me." Hermione chucked the last of the cigarette off the tower and turned around.

Draco was shocked by what he saw, her hair was all in disarray and she had deep circles under her eyes that rivalled his own. Her clothes were hanging off her frame, as she had clearly lost a lot of weight.

Hermione took in the sight of her ex. He looked tired and ill. She smiled meekly; it reminded her of her own reflection in the mirror. She nodded and indicated the ledge behind her. "I'll go, I've been here long enough."

Draco sighed. "Thank you." When Hermione had closed the door behind her Draco groaned and pulled his wand and a packet of cigarettes. It killed him that even looking like that he thought Hermione looked beautiful, that he missed her everyday and that he had to finally admit to himself that at some point he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger and now he was stuck that way.

Hermione was leaning against the door inside the tower. Even that exchange had drained her of all energy. All she wanted to do was open that door and have sex with Draco on the tower, but she couldn't. She mustn't. Every sight of him caused pain to shoot through her heart. She had been skipping meals just so she wouldn't have to look at him. She had requested a new potions partner so she wouldn't have to be too near him and she couldn't even walk down to breakfast anymore because of the many memories that assailed her.

Life went on, for both of them and exams drew closer forcing them to move on in life, but neither could make their hearts let go, they were stuck in love.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The train rattled on the tracks and Hermione peered carefully into the compartment. Her heart still hurt, but she knew she needed to do this before they reached King's Cross. With a deep breath she pulled open the compartment door and took a step inside. Immediately there was a huff of annoyance and Ginny stalked out the door, banging painfully into Hermione as she did so. Hermione blinked away tears; clearly Ginny hadn't forgiven her for sleeping with Blaise. Although the couple were still together, Hermione had heard that they were on rather rocky ground since all had been revealed.

"How can we help you?" Harry looked up from the newspaper he was reading whereas Ron simply glared. Luna stood up.

"I still need to find my Quibbler; Orla Quirke borrowed it and never returned it." Luna swiftly left the compartment and wander off down the train. Hermione sat down in her seat and sighed heavily.

"Listen I want to apologise, for everything."

"Its okay, Hermione. I under..._we_ understand." Harry said, Ron simply nodded curtly.

"I am so, so sorry, about everything."

"We told you last week that you're forgiven. The cookies helped a lot, though." Harry chuckled and Ron managed a weak smile. "Ron?" Harry prompted.

"We were wondering..." Ron coughed a little, clearing his throat before he began again. "Do you want to come to the burrow for the summer? Bill and Fleur are getting married and I know Mum would love you to be there." Harry kicked him under the table. "And...and so would I."

"Me too." Harry added on the end, grinning.

"I have to go home for a fortnight but I'd love to come after that." Hermione smiled meekly, shifting in her chair.

"Great." Harry said.

"Yeah, great." Ron added.

"Like old times." Harry smiled. "And listen, you'll help us with the whole thing against Voldemort, right? We could do with your researching skills."

"Of course. Actually I've spent some time in the library-"

Ron gave an honest laugh. "That isn't surprising."

"Anyway, I've been doing some more reading and I've found some good books that might be of help. I asked Madam Pince and she allowed me to take them, in light of everything that's happened, so I've shrunk a load of them and they're in my trunk right now." Hermione gave a sad smile.

"Thank you." Harry said. "I know it hasn't been easy for you, what with Malfoy leaving with Snape and all."

Hermione nodded, her head bent and she breathed deeply. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over this anymore. Holding back the tears that threatened to spill over, she lifted her head and gave a watery smile. "This can't have been easy for you either." Harry nodded.

"You know if it helps, it looked like Malfoy would never have done it, you know, killed..." Harry sighed. "No matter how long he was up there I don't think he could ever...you know."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She was truly grateful for that information; it made her feel a lot better about her choices over the past year. Maybe somewhere along the line she had made some correct ones, or at least they were right at the time.

"Anyone want to play exploding snap?" Ron asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. They both knew to some extent what the other was going through, but they had forgotten what it was like to simply relax and enjoy a train journey, just three best friends without a care in the world.

As much as Hermione was still in pain, and desperately pining for a cigarette to calm her nerves, she refrained from moving, keeping a smile plastered on her face. She knew that she couldn't let this hold her back, not when Harry needed her most of all. She had hurt so many people and herself so much this year that it was time to move on.

The train rolled on down the line as it always did, making the usual journey that it made every year, carting hundreds of students on their journey home, back to their families and lives, oblivious to what traumas may be going on inside the head and heart of each student. Oblivious to the deception and the pain that each may hold close to their hearts. Oblivious to the love that some may still be clutching tightly, in hope.

* * *

AN: Its all over :( I can't believe I actually finished something this big...well its big for me. I want to say thankyou for all the reviews and favourites and everything, they mean a lot. Also I do have some plans for a sequel so if you liked this, or disliked the way it ended keep a look out for that :)


	18. AN  Sequel

As I'd like to think some of you would like to know, I have started writing a sequel to _Deception _and, although it isn't completed yet, there are a few chapters that are and will be posted weekly from this day on (at this point I cross my fingers that I won't forget this). The sequel is called _Confusion_ and the Prologue and Chapter 1 are up and ready for the New Year

Cordially, Anzhela x


End file.
